Roll On
by yurisnow
Summary: Castiel comes to Sam and Dean wanting to do something fun. His idea of fun? A trip to an amusement park. Once there, things goes south. Demons, angels, and ghosts begin to appear. Now Sam, Dean, and Cas have to find out the reason. - Complete
1. A visit from Castiel

**Author's Note: **I'm writing his for NaNoWriMo and have decided to post this on here. I hope you like it :]

XxXxXx

"Sammy, shot!" Dean shouted as the spirit was almost on him. The spirit slashed down and I felt pain go through my left arm. I clutched it and ducked my head down as I heard the rock salt bullet ripple through the air. I sighed.

"You alright?" Sam asked helping me up.

I nodded. "You gotta go salt and burn the bones before it comes back again. I'll stay here." I threw Sam the keys to the Impala and he ran off in agreement without saying a word.

Sam and I were hunting are spirit that haunted a house in Pennsylvania. We were down to minutes before it would kill someone again. It had already claimed three lives in this room and it wasn't taking another. The spirit killed people in this room and since I was the only one in the room, I was most likely going to be the next person crossed off the list of people to kill. I just hoped to God that Sam salted and burned the bones before it was too late.

I was about to relax when I remembered I was on a job. I moved around and held my left arm to my stomach to try and stop the blood flow. I didn't want to leave blood drops in the house of the people who lived here, and who were ironically on vacation.

I turned around to hear a hiss behind me. I ducked down right before the spirit would have swiped my head off. I dodged another swipe and moved across the room. I had to find iron. I looked around and saw an iron chair. Yahtzee. I lifted the chair up and threw it at the spirit. It hit the spirit. It would only be gone for a couple minutes and I needed to get moving. I was almost out of the room when it came back. "Sonvabitch." I muttered as I was thrown toward the bookshelf. The bookshelf toppled as I fell to the ground. "Dammit, come on Sammy," I muttered in pain as I struggled to get.

The spirit brought its hand down and slashed the side of my face. I would have moved out of the way faster but it was getting faster. It was about to swipe again but it burst into flames. I smiled and slumped against the wall. "Finally Sammy." I leaned against the wall opposite of the bookshelf waiting for Sam to come and get me.

XxXxXx

"What happened man?" Sam asked when he saw me sitting against the wall. Sam looked around the room and saw the mess. "Are we gonna clean this up?"

"Nah, we'll just leave it." I looked up at him. "I was attacked by a spirit. What does it look like happened?" I muttered getting up. "What took you so long?"

"Well Dean, I had to find the bones, then dig the whole, and then salt and burn the bones. It's a lot harder than it looks." Shot my brother a look.

"Let's leave before anyone comes and asks what's going on."

XxXxXx

I pressed the wet cloth to my face and tried to clean up the blood. There was a ton of blood from my face and my arm. When I cleaned the blood off my face, I saw for claw marks that the spirit left on the left side of my face. I was already going pale and everything happened just a little over an hour ago. I needed sugar. "Do we have any sugar?"

"I dunno lemme see." Sam got up and went into the kitchenette. I wrapped a cloth around my forearm and tied it. I pressed the cloth to my forehead and went over to the bed. I sat down just as Sam threw me chocolate. "Dude, where'd this come from?"

"Dunno, just found it. It looks good still." Sam sat back down at the laptop and continued whatever he was doing.

I opened the heresy's candy bar and took a bite. Sam was right, it did taste good still. It had been forever since I had had chocolate. Like a REALLY long time. I ate another and then before I knew it, I had eaten half the bag. I looked at the wrappers around me and back at Sam. "You want one before I eat all of em?"

"Sure," I threw the little bar at and Sam raised his hand so he could catch it. Sam caught the candy bar and opened the wrapper. He bit half of it and smiled.

"Good huh?" Sam nodded finishing off the second half.

I laid back on the bed closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when a voice spoke up and it wasn't Sam's. "Hello."

I shot up. "Who th — Cas, what the hell?" I asked surprised.

Cas saw the clothe around my arm and he saw the cuts on my face. "How are your wounds Dean?"

"Wonderful," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was bored."

"Bored?"

Cas nodded not saying anything. "Dude, you never come without a reason. What's up?"

Cas looked above him. "The ceiling."

I took everything I had not to deck the angel. "No Cas, you say what's up when someone wants to know what's going on. It's like...how's it goin?" Sam saved me.

The angle cocked his head to the side. "Then why not just say how's it going?"

"I dunno. But anyway, why are you really here?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to an amusement park."

There was silence in the room.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Cas wondered.

"No not at all. You just took us...by surprise."

"Why?"

I stood up and threw the bloody rag into the bathroom. "Well for one thing, every time you come to us, you want us to kill something for you."

"Oh. Well, I don't want you this time." Cas said.

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes and went to the mirror.

"My name's not Sherlock." Cas stated, once again, confused.

"It's an expression Cas." Sam said as I looked at the cut on my face in the mirror. The cuts had stopped bleeding. Sweet. "Why do you want us to take you to an amusement park?"

"Because I've never been to one and I've heard they are fun." Cas turned so he could see both of us. Sam stood up and I leaned against the dresser.

"I don't mind. We could always use the break Dean."

"Yeah but with what money. Don't forget, those places are crazy expensive. We can barely make it by with what little money we got." I stated crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah that's a problem." Sam pondered for a moment. "Can't you buy like two day passes?"

"Dude, how would I know? The only park I've been to is Disney Land." I said.

"Why is money a problem?" Cas wondered.

"Because you need to be a freakin' millionaire to get into a park," I walked back over to the bed and sat down leaning against the headboard.

"There's no way to get the money?" Cas asked hopeful.

"Not unless you can think of some way."

"I have an idea..." Cas said quietly.

"Oh?" Sam said.

"You could just ask for me to puff you in there." Cas said honestly and innocently.

I opened my mouth to say something but Sam stopped me before I could say anything at all. "Alright, sounds like a deal."

I glare at Sam. He didn't say anything back. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

XxXxXx

"Where's the closet park?" I asked Sam the next morning. I was inspecting my cuts in the mirror and they looked okay. If we were going to a place where thousands of people were going to be, I was going to need to cover the one on my face. It was too long though. It went from my right temple to the top of my right cheek. I didn't have a bandage big enough for that. Whatever, I'll just go like this.

"Ohio. Cincinnati." Sam said looking up from the laptop. "It's not that far. It's about 280 miles. Little less. We should get there by tomorrow."

"Alright, where's the angle?" I wondered. Sam raised his eyebrow and I turned around. Cas was standing behind me. "You really need to work on louder entrances." I said after jumping almost a foot in the air.

"Sorry." Cas didn't skip a beat before he asked, "When are we leaving?"

"In an hour. We have to drive. I'm not leaving my baby here." I said grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. "You wait here Cas. Don't go anywhere."

XxXxXx

We were in the car and I could tell Cas was impatient. He wanted to get there and he didn't understand why we had to drive. Well, he didn't have to go with us but if he wanted to get there with us, then he would have to drive with us. There was no way in hell I was going to leave my baby back in Pittsburg. I had already left her once when I went to Hell. Wasn't happening again.

"When will we get there?" Cas asked for the first time. Actually, it was the first time he had talked since they had gotten in the car.

"It's 10:30 right now so about..." Sam thought for a moment.

"What happened college-boy, all the simple math you had go out the door?" I chuckled. I always loved making fun of Sam. I did it whenever I had the chance.

Sam glared at me and looked at Cas in the rearview mirror. "We'll get their about two forty – five, three o'clock."

Cas nodded. "Have you ever been to this place called Kings Island before?"

Sam shook his head. "No but we've been to Ohio in several different occasions."

"Yeah and all of them weren't the best of memoires," I muttered trying not to get frustrated with all the drivers on the highway. "I can't stand these drivers! Do they not know the speed limit is a suggestion on the highway! It doesn't mean you have to go the speed limit." I muttered angrily. Cas was about to say something but I shot him a look to keep him quite. He shut his mouth immediately.

Just then. My phone rang. I dug into my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Dean it's Bobby."

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"On the highway, why?" I gave Sam a confused look. He just shrugged.

"Well, I'm here in Mason waiting for you three idjits to get down here."

"Mason why?"

"Because your brother invited me to go along with you guys."

"Bobby, you ride rollercoaster's?" I asked shocked. It never occurred to me that he would ride them.

"Yes, I don't live in a box ya know." Bobby shot back.

"Okay okay. We won't be there until two forty-five. Three at the latest."

"Alright, hurry up. I'm at some motel across from Kings Island."

"Alright, we'll get there as fast as we can."

"Alright, bye." Bobby hung up and I looked over at Sam.

"Why'd you invite Bobby?"

"Well, I figured he hadn't done anything fun for a while so might as well. Besides, he's important to us Dean. Where would we be without him?" Sam asked.

"Okay, you're right." I sighed and got frustrated once again as a car pulled out in front of me. "What the hell! Learn how to drive lady!" I shouted frustrated.

"This is gonna be a long car drive," Sam muttered and Cas chuckled. I just ignored my brother and the angle in the back seat.

XxXxXx

We finally crossed into Ohio and we still had a good two hours until we reached Mason, Ohio. We had never been to Mason so we didn't know what to expect. We had never been past Columbus actually. We never needed to go past there. The job never called for it.

I looked over at Sam who was staring out the window. I looked back at Cas who was staring ahead. His exciment died down after the first hour. He knew he had to wait so why bother being excited? I yawned really big and saw a rest stop coming up. I needed to sleep. I hadn't slept very good last night and I knew I wasn't going to sleep great in the next couple hours.

When the exit for the rest stop came up, I pulled into it and Sam looked at my confused. We never stopped so he looked really confused about this. I shrugged and parked the car. "I need sleep, can ya drive Sammy?"

"Sure," Sam got out of the car and we traded spots. Cas was about to get out when Sam and I both closed our doors.

"I thought we were stopping," Cas said confused.

"We did. I needed to switch with Sam." I said stretching out as much as I could in the seat. "Now shh, I need to sleep." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window hoping that I would fall asleep soon.


	2. Castiel meets Snoopy

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews I got.

XxXxXx

"_Dean, you know you want to." I looked up from where I was laying bloody being held up by chains. I had one piercing my shoulder slowly ripping my skin and muscles away from the bone. It was little pain compared to what I went through each and every day and night. I would take anything for it to stop. I saw Alistair evilly smiling at me._

"_No," I clenched my teeth as the blade was pulled from my foot to my temple. I learned not to cry out because that only caused more pain. The demons loved it when you cried out in pain. It made them feel like they were doing well. It made them feel like they were loved. The cry of our pain was how they felt love from people. _

_Crazy. I know._

"_Are you sure? If you agree, the torture can stop," Alistair grinned. "Well, that's alright, I'll just continue the torture then." Alistair turned around to greet someone. "Why hello their John."_

_My eyes went wide when I heard that name. John. No it couldn't be. Dad. I looked up. Sure enough there was Dad. Live and in the flesh. (Well, not really live and in the flesh but you know what I mean.) I couldn't believe what I seeing. John had a look of pain across his face. Alistair turned to John. "Johnny-boy, why don't you tell Deanie what you think about him?"_

_I looked at John and then back to Alistair. Was this his form of torture? Didn't seem like it because of the whole time I've been down here, he had always physically hurt me. Never emotionally. Well, there is a first for everything. _

"_Dean, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could have done better. Selling your soul for you brother. What were you thinking? Are you that stupid? I sold my soul so you could live your life and not make the mistakes I did. Well, I'm sorry I did. You did something stupid. You just threw away the life I gave you. I can't believe you." I was baffled. What the hell? I couldn't believe John was saying this. I knew he had been disappointed in me but never like this. I looked up at John trying not to show the emotions ripple across my face. "Dean, give up the mask. You're in Hell. There isn't any more pretending. Every demon, ever soul, ever king, queen, and lord can see into you. They know what buttons to push. They know what makes people tick, cry, laugh, and kill themselves. You're in here for eternity. Give up the strong guy act."_

"_Stop it," I muttered. John was right; I was trying to cover up my emotions. I had done it all my life. I wasn't going to stop now. Just because I was in Hell didn't mean I had to stop. There was no reason. I think being in Hell you need more of a reason to express no emotion. _

"_There's only one way to stop it Dean. You know what that is."_

"_No," I moaned trying to block out John's words. It didn't work. It was like Alistair was doing something to make sure I heard everything John was saying._

"_Dean, you needed to do a better job with Sammy. He died because you couldn't save him."_

"_But I brought him back to life!" I shouted angrily in protest._

_John ignored my outburst and continued to talk. "He died in your arms because you were too late to save him. He died because you were stupid and you didn't know what was going on. Sam sent you clues, you didn't take them. How could you Dean? I told you take care of Sam. You didn't do that. Why not? Were you disobeying me? Did you not want to follow orders like you were suppose to? Dean, I raised you better than that. You need to listen to your old man." The memories of Sam dying played in front of me. I lost it. I couldn't control my emotions, I let the tears fall. The tears of anger, pain, frustration, disappointment, fatigue, sadness. Everything that I had been keeping holed up inside of me for the last months came gushing out of my eyes. The tears freely followed._

_Alistair walked closer to me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "No matter what you say, I will not stop the torture. Only way to make it stop is to say yes." He then grabbed his knife and dipped it in boiling water. He put the point on my temple and began to twirl it. I bite my tongue to stop from yelling out and soon tasted blood. He moved the blade around my face and started to go down my body. I finally screamed out in pain. With the hot blood and then sharp point of the knife combined, it was too much to bear._

"_Stop!" I could hear Alistair chuckle and John continuing to talk in the background._

XxXxXx

I shot up when I heard someone shoot my name and someone shaking my arm. I looked around and took in my surroundings. We were in a parking lot and I saw Bobby peering in from the opposite side of the car and Cas was leaning forward from the back seat. Sam was in my face with his hand on my shoulder. "Dean?"

My face was drenched with sweat. I knew if I said I was fine, they would know I was fibbing. "Nightmare."

"You think? You were shouting the entire time you were asleep." Sam sighed leaning back. "You were worse them a dog yipping in their sleep."

"What was I saying?" I whipped all the sweat off my face and leaned back against the window.

"I couldn't make a lot of it out but you were saying things along the lines of 'Stop' and 'John' and 'No'. That was all I could make out," Sam had worry written across his face. We had talked a little bit about my time in Hell but other than that, nothing. I didn't want to talk even though Sam kept on pushing me. Sam had seen my cry and handful of times and that was the worse of the them. All the pain, emotion, stress, and fatigue of being in Hell unleashed when I told Sam.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered opening the car door. Cas' voice made me stop though.

"You were having a nightmare about Hell. I could feel your pain." Cas said with his head cocked to the side and he was staring at me curiously. His blue eyes big and innocent.

"Boy you can't keep all that pain inside of you. One day, ya won't be able to take it and you'll try and do things that you aren't suppose to do," Bobby said as I got out of the car. Sam and Cas followed suit.

"Bobby, I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do and look at me. I've been to Hell and back. I can live," I muttered. I looked around. We were at a Red Roof Inn. Next to us was a movie theater. Across the street was some building called The Great Wolf Lodge. Next to the wolf building, there was Kings Island. It was huge. Over eighty rides were there. There was a red one and a really tall tower. The Eifel Tower was in view and along with a two brown rollercoaster's. I smiled thinking that we were actually here. Sam and I hadn't been to an amusement park in years. Since we were kids.

"Can we go in now?" Cas asked eager. It was funny to see the angle eager. I had never seen him eager before. Well, maybe once. But other than that, not at all.

"Why don't we eat first? The foods cheaper out here than in there," Bobby said jerking his thumb back towards the park.

"Where should we eat?" Sam asked.

"I bought hamburgers. We could grill." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'm tired of diner foods anyway." I muttered going to the trunk and grabbing my bag. I tossed Sam his and looked at Cas. "I would give you a bag but you never change your clothes..." I said closing the trunk.

"I know. Jimmy likes these clothes." Cas said.

"Who?" Sam and I asked at the Sam time confused.

Cas looked at Sam and me like we had just asked who God was. "My host."

"You mean your meat suit?" I asked.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Cas said following us the reception area. We waited until the reception lady came. "Room for three?"

"Uhh sure." Sam said handing the lady the fraud credit card.

"How many days?" The lady asked.

"A week."

"Are you going to Kings Island?" She asked handing the card back to Sam.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said. "We're taking our friend. He's never been before." Sam said jabbing his thumb back at Cas.

"Really, you've never been?" The lady asked kind of shocked.

"No," Was all Cas said.

"My brother and I have never been either. We're from Kansas." Sam said. I wanted to smack him. Why was he getting all personal with everyone? We never shared where we were from with _anyone_.

"Oh, have fun though," The lady said handing two sets of keys. "Here are the keys to your room. Have a nice stay."

"Thanks," I muttered grabbing the keys from the lady. When we were walking up tour room, I turned to Sam. "Why the hell did you tell her where we lived?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Well...no. But still." I grumbled unlocking the door. There were two beds and a couch. "I'm not sleepin with angle guy here."

"Neither am I," Sam said throwing his bag onto the bed farthest from the door. I laid down on my bed tired again. Cas stood at the door. I cracked my left eye open.

"You can come in Cas." Cas walked in and sat on a chair.

"When can we go?" He asked impatiently.

"As soon as we mortals eat. You know, we aren't angles," I sighed. "Cas, you can have the pull out couch." I jerked my head back to the couch.

"I don't sleep." He said innocently.

"So? I don't want you standing over me when I sleep. That's creepy." I shuddered at the thought of that.

"I would have to agree with Dean on this one." Sam piped in.

"Fine, I'll sit on the couch while you guys sleep at night." Cas said walking over to the couch and looking at it.

"No, you'll lay on it. We love you and all Cas but seriously, it's creepy when you stare at us all night," Sam jumped up and went over the couch. "I'll pull it out so it makes a bed." That was the great thing about couches in motels. They made beds so more than two guys could share a room with only two twin beds. And there was no way in hell I was gonna sleep with that angel over there. I like him and all but I don't roll – or in this case, float that way.

Sam made the couch into a bed and Cas stared in amazement. "You humans keep on amazing me with your inventions." Cas muttered sitting on the bed. I rolled my eyes again and closed them.

The next thing I knew Bobby was in the room. I must have fallen asleep because I had that annoying and bad tasting sleep taste in my mouth. I rubbed my eyes again and looked at Bobby. "Are you sleeping enough Sleeping Beauty?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Yes," I yawned. "It's angel boy over here that never sleeps." I said jerking my thumb back at Cas who was still sitting on the couch.

"I don't need to."

"What's going to happy to Jimmy once you leave him? He's gonna be so sleep deprived, it's not gonna be funny." I chuckled with Sam and Bobby laughing right along with me. Cas just looked at us. "Never mind," I muttered. "Anyway, burgers, I'm starving." I get up and look at Bobby. "We're still havin' 'em right?"

"If you ever get your ass down to my room, then yes," Bobby grunted heading towards the door. I followed him leaving my leather coat. It was in the middle of September in Ohio. I didn't need my leather coat. I'd bake in it. It was hot enough in jeans. Like I had told someone before, I don't do shorts.

"Then we go the park?" Cas asked excited.

"Yes, then we go the park," Sam said following Cas out of the room. Like me, Sam had left any short of jacket and he was just wearing jeans and a plaid button down. He didn't need the coat.

"Aren't you burnin?" I ask Cas as we are walking to Bobby's room. His room ten rooms down from ours.

"No, why would I be?" Cas asked looking back at me.

"Well, you're in a trench coat, a long sleeve shirt, and long pants."

"I don't feel heat or cold or anything like humans do Dean."

"Hmm well, that's something new," I muttered as screaming could be heard from the park across the street. When the screams were heard, Cas looked around excited. He really wanted to ride those damn coasters. I chuckled and shook my head. Sam looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head chuckling to myself again.

We stepped into Bobby's room and got ready for dinner. During the whole meal, Cas couldn't sit still. I had seen him stay completely still during the most stressful times but then once it involves something he wants to do, he is like a bubble bee flying from flower to flower because spring just started and all the flowers are full with nectar. We barely talked through the meal. We were about to leave when a zap into the park when a sudden thought occurred to me. Well two thoughts actually. "Cas, zap us into a bathroom or something. Somewhere where we don't surprise people." Cas nodded and was about to zap us when I spoke again. "Why don't we go to a ball game while we are at it." I state hoping they would all agree with me. I had been to a ball game in years. Actually, I don't think I've ever been to one.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said. "I don't think I've been to one."

"What do you mean you don't think you've been to one?" Bobby asked astounded.

"I don't think I've been to once either. Dad never took us," I shrugged.

"Well, you boys are going to a ball game before we leave Ohio." Bobby said and then before anyone could say anything else, Cas zapped us into the park.

XxXxXx

Cas looked around at the room. They were in some sort of bathroom but oddly enough, no one was in it besides the four of them. Cas was excited now. He could smell all the food, hear all the rides, and hear every person scream on the rides out of excitement, shock, fear, and surprise. Cas had been waiting for this since the moment Dean had agreed to take him to the park. Cas stood watching the humans get their wits back after being zapped to the park. "Let's go." Cas muttered excited.

Cas walked ahead and heard Sam mutter something to Bobby who laughed. "He's like a child on Christmas and their birthday."

Cas opened the door and walked out in the park.

He stood there surprised. There were people everywhere. No matter what Cas looked, he saw someone. Cas could smell cotton candy, ice cream, hamburgers, chicken, chicken tenders, French fries, oil, grease, fat, trees, leaves, sweat, and so many other scents all at once. Cas wasn't sure if he was crazy but he loved it. He walked about one-hundred feet to see an eight foot dog that was black and white. Cas turned back to Bobby and wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Who is the giant dog?"

"You don't know who that is?" Bobby asked shocked. Cas shook his head. "That's Snoopy!"

"Snoopy?" Cas was even more confused. Why would someone name an eight foot dog Snoopy?

"Do you live under a rock or something?" Bobby asked. "Do you boys remember Charlie Brown?" Bobby turned to Dean and Sam in frantic hope that someone besides himself knew what Charlie Brown was.

"Yeah, remember Sammy? The Great Pumpkin? The Halloween special that we would watch instead of going trick-or-treating because Dad never let us out?" Dean smiled as he went into a distant memory that must have been happy.

"Oh yeah, I remember that show. It's was great. Wasn't there a Christmas and Easter special or something?" Sam also smiled.

Cas still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah and they had a Thanksgiving one." Bobby said chuckling at the memories of watching the TV show with his wife before she died.

"But who is Snoopy?" Cas asked again.

"He's a character on Charlie Brown. Along with Sally, Lunis, and Charlie Brown." Bobby explained.

"Okay," Cas said not wanting to get even more confused. "Can we go and meet Snoopy?"

"Sure, anything you want Cas. You're the one who wanted to come," Sam said walking towards the eight foot dog that was surrounded by a bunch of kids. They walked up to the dog and Cas started at it.

There was someone in the dog. Like the dog had eaten it. Cas looked at Sam and Dean with confusion etched into his brow. He leaned closer to Sam. "There's someone in the dog Sam."

"That's because it's a person dressed up into a costume," Sam whispered to Cas not wanting to spoil the fun for the kids.

"So the dog didn't eat the person?" Cas asked looking back at the dog.

"No Cas," Sam pulled back and he took out his phone. "Why don't you go up and hug Snoopy Cas? I'll take your picture." Cas noticed that Dean bit back a laugh and Bobby was doing the same.

After all the kids left, Cas walked up to Snoopy. "Hi." Cas said awkwardly. Cas wanted to take a step back but he didn't. The giant dog waved and put his paw up to his mouth making a chuckling motion. Cas looked back at Sam, Dean, and Bobby who were trying not to laugh.

Cas was about to say something when Snoopy grabbed him from behind and gave him a giant bear hug. Cas was about to pull out his sword when he remembered it was just a cartoon character. Cas stood stock still and held his breath. He didn't know what to do with this...this dog groping him. Cas was about to say something when he heard a click of a camera. Sam had taken his picture. Cas glared over at Sam and the dog finally let go. Cas stepped back and the dog pointed at Sam and waved good-bye. Cas sighed in relief and went back to the three other men.

"Did you have to take my picture?" Cas grumbled.

"Yep, it'll be awesome black mail later," Sam smiled evilly and the other two men laughed but Cas didn't find it very funny.

Cas ignored that comment because he wanted to ride some rides. Cas saw a ride and pointed at it. "Let's ride that one."


	3. Torture and Airplane rides

**Author's Note: **Oh how I love to torture Dean :] Thanks for everyone who's been reading this so far. So, here's the next chapter.

XxXxXx

I looked over to where Cas was pointing. No. Hell no. There was no way in Hell I was going to ride that helicopter ride. I hated heights. I hated planes. This wasn't going to work. Actually, I never thought about the height thing. This may be a problem...

"No, hell no. I ain't gonna on that ride." I shook my head backing away from the ride. I think I'd almost go back to Hell to not ride this ride…. Wait no, I take that back. I'd ride the damn helicopter ride in order to not go back to Hell. I'd ride it ten times over.

Sam knew why I didn't want to ride it but he insisted that I went on. "Come on Dean, you can't live your life in fear."

I shot Sam a look. "Dude, we fight monsters. I don't live my life in fear. I have to be afraid of something. And the something I'm afraid of is planes. You know that."

"Yeah but you have to do things you're afraid of," Sam grabbed my bicep and dragged me towards the ride. "You're going on the ride. You want to make Cas happy so you ride what he wants." I growled putting what Sam said in the back of my head. I'll use that later for pay back. There's gotta be something that Sam didn't want to ride and I was going to find that something.

"Fine," I growled. We got in line and the worker looked at us really weird. He held this stick with red tap up to us.

"I'm sorry sirs, but you're too tall to ride this," The worker said. I wanted to kneel down and worship this man.

Then Sam had to go and be Sam.

Sam handed the worker money and he pocketed it opening the gate. "Enjoy the ride." Now I wanted to cry.

I caught up with Sam and muttered in his ear. "Dude, you're so dead."

"I've died once, I can come back to life," Sam chuckled sitting down next to me. Damnit, he was right. I sat down and buckled in. The worker checked our seat belts and looked at Bobby and Cas who seemed to be excited to ride this. Was I the only person who had sense in their minds?

I grabbed the handle bar in a death grip and I started to hum Metallica. Sam looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, the ride hasn't even started."

"I kno-W!" I shouted as the ride started to go in circles. I hummed louder and my eyes went wider. The grip on the handle bar became stronger. I wanted to shout out but I didn't. I looked straight ahead as the second circle was finished. I almost sighed in relief because I thought the ride was coming to stop. Well, I was wrong. We went through another rotation before the ride finally stopped. When the restraints were let up, I literally leaped out of the seat and onto the ground.

"I've never been so happy to see the ground before," I smiled knowing that my happiness was soon going to be killed by a couple of men.

"Boy, you were on their for three minutes. It wasn't that bad," Bobby said walking towards the exit.

"I don't care, it was bad enough for me," I shot back leaving the ride behind me forever. I turned to Cas who, by the look on his face loved it. "Liked it?"

Cas' head went up and down at an inhuman pace. "Let's ride that one," Cas said pointing the a tall wooden rollercoaster.

We went that way and as soon as I saw the sign, I knew I was going to hate it. The sign said _The Beast_. "You guys are trying to give me a heart attack." I muttered walking into line knowing that I was going to have to tackle this ride like a man or women. I would rather tackle the ride as a man. For what little I had in this world, I wanted to keep my man pride.

We waited in line which raised my anxiety levels. I'm pretty sure I was reaching max capacity here pretty soon. Finally, it was our turn to ride _The Beast_. I squeezed into the little cart next to Bobby. Cas was next to Sam. I was having a heard enough time sitting in the small box. I couldn't imagine how Sam felt cramped in the box.

I looked forward and laughed when I saw Sam with his knees pulled up to his chin. "Have enough room there Francis?"

"Shuddup," Sam growled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

A worker came by and checked our seatbelts and we were soon off our way. "Bobby, if I don't make it back, make sure that Sam takes good care of my baby." Bobby rolled his eyes and ignored me.

We were going up the hill when I realized that the ride was a lot taller then it looked. I was about to say something when I remembered that I was going to tackle this ride like a man. I bite down on my check to keep from yelling out as the coaster stopped at the very top of the hill. I could see Castiel looking around anxiously wondering what was going on and then the ride lurched forward going down the hill at a break neck speed.

The wind was crazy and it burned the four swipe marks on my face. The train whipped through a tunnel, a wooden tunnel, through another tunnel and then whipped around a corner to see another hill. We speed up the hill and soon stopped and started to slowly trudge up the hill. I looked to my left past Bobby to see a wooden structure in the shape of a circle. Great. "This doesn't look like fun," I muttered as we started to go down the hill. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught another train going down the first really big hill. Our train started to slowly gain speed and soon we were whipped every which way through the wooden structure.

We pulled into a waiting area and Sam looked back at me. What he expected to see was me wide eyed with sweat dripping down my face. But what he expected to see wasn't what he saw. I had the biggest smile on my face. "Dude, that was...AWESOME!" Bobby, Sam, and Cas all stared at me.

"Is this coming from the boy who didn't want to ride the helicopter ride?" Bobby asked astounded.

"Shut up. I like this one. I don't like planes," I counter back.

"Dean, I heard you tell Bobby to make sure Sam took care of your baby," Cas said as the train started to move forward.

"Man, that was before I rode the ride. Can we ride again?" I asked as the train comes to a final stop and out lap belts were released. I leap out of the car and wait for Sam to unfold himself from the seat. It takes a minute because his long legs are so cramped.

Sam looks over his shoulder and then back at me. "Unless you want to wait in that long line." I look over to the line. "Nah, we'll come back later." I smile as we leave the ride. I wanted to ride again but I didn't want to wait in line.

"Let's go walk around and see what other rides there are," Bobby suggests. We all agree and we begin to wonder around to park looking for something to ride.

XxXxXx

We had ridden a couple rides. There was this one that was a movie. It was weird. It showed something called SpongeBob SquarePants. I had heard of that show a couple of times but not a lot. It was kinda funny. Well, not really. Actually it was awful. The best part was the chair. It moved right, left, up, down, side to side and – this is the best part – it vibrated. It was awesome. The annoying thing was that we had to wear 3D glasses. I didn't like that part. I wanted to take them off because I felt like it didn't help my vision and if a ghost or demon or something came and attacked us, we would all be in trouble because we couldn't see. We could have but we would have to take off the glasses which would hurt us in the long run because we would have lost time. I shook my head because I was supposed to be having fun. Not thinking about hunting.

We had ridden a ride called The Racer. It was fun but one part was awful. The lap bar went down really hard on one of the hills and it hurt. A lot. I wanted to cry but I reminded myself I had to tackle this rides like a man. A true man wouldn't cry because he hurt a little. No, he would go on through the ride not saying anything. I could tell the ride had hurt the other three men I was with. Castiel probably had no idea what was going on because he was so stupid sometimes.

We rode a one called The Scrambler. That was awesome. Sam couldn't stop laughing. It would whip you around and around and around and around until it was over. After it was over, you hurt from laughing so much. But, it was worth it. We all agreed that it was our favorite by far.

We were heading out when Cas pointed to a really tall tower. "I want to ride that one."

I looked up at the tower and I felt death go through me. No. Hell. No. There was no way in Hell I was riding that one. I would much, much rather ride the helicopter one over and over and over and over again before I had to ride that one. I looked at Bobby and Sam. Sam had a smirk on his face because he knew what I was thinking and Bobby looked at the tower. I couldn't tell if he was afraid, in awe, or he just didn't care and would ride it to Cas didn't complain. I was leaning towards all three of those options.

"No way. No way in hell and I'm riding that ride. No. Absolutely not," I backed away until my back was up against a tree. I knew I had a panicked look on my face and Sam was trying not to laugh. He was suppose to support me, not make fun of me. I was going to have to remember that for later.

"Dean, remember what I told you earlier," Sam winked at me and I wanted to wring his neck.

I looked at the ride then back at the three men in front of me. "Do you want me to go women on you three because I will if you make me ride that?" I jerked my head to the ride as I saw it drop down really fast. And I mean _really _fast. It looked around 300 feet high and when the ride dropped, it was going fast. Like high way fast. Not how fast I drive on the highway but as fast as the other cars go on the highway.

Bobby was going to say something but I interrupted him. "You know I have a fear of heights and flying. C'mon!" I snorted at the three of them.

"Is that why you drive everywhere?" Cas asked.

"Yes. That's why." I growled. I could feel my face going pale at the thought of riding that ride. No way I was going to. No.

Cas looked back at me then at the ride. He walked toward me and before I could do anything, he zapped me.


	4. Take me out to the ball game

**Author's Note: **The torture for Dean keeps on coming :]

XxXxXx

I looked around me to see that I was strapped into the seat. Cas was to my right, Sam to my left. "I'm going to murder you Cas."

"There's no possible way to do so. You cannot kill me," Cas muttered to me in his matter of fact voice.

"Trust me, I'll find a way." I swore as the ride lurched upwards. Like on the other rides, I grabbed the hand bars so tight, at one point Sam commented that he thought my knuckles were going to pop out my skin. "Well Francis, this is what you get for making me ride this freakin' ride!" I yelled out as we came to a stop.

"Hey Dean, don't look down," Sam said ignoring my comment. Like more people, when they tell you not to do something, they do it. I, unfortunately, am in the category of doing something when someone tells you not to. So, me being stupid, I look down and immediately regret it. I remember the ride worker saying that it was three hundred and fifteen feet high and it went about sixty five miles per hour. That was fast. As soon as I looked down, the ride dropped.

"AHHH!" I scream on the top of my lungs. I scream and cry like a little girl and I hear Sam and Bobby laughing at me. I don't like this. No not one bit.

The ride stops and I look around. I wait for the harness things to be unfastened and I jump out right away. I land on the ground on my hand and knees. I don't care if I'm in public; I lean my head down and kiss the ground. "Oh sweet ground, how I've missed you!" I get up and brush my hands and knees off. I look over at Sam. "What?"

"We're in the middle of public man and you kiss the ground," Sam stated astounded.

"Yeah, so?" I ask throwing my arms apart.

"You have a problem boy," Bobby said walking towards the exit. I shrug. I knew I had a problem with heights and flying but these three idiots wouldn't let me stay on the ground.

"If you think I have a problem, they why don't you just let me stay on the ground?"

"You like some of the rides Dean," Cas states clearly.

"Yes but not all of 'em. Next time you zap me onto a ride like this, I'll kill you Castiel. I swear to God I'll kill you," I muttered glaring at Cas.

"You shouldn't swear to my father that you'll kill one of his angels," Cas muttered under his breath. He knew I heard him but I ignored him.

"I vote we go back to the motel and sleep," I yawn which provokes a yawn from Sam. You've all seen the commercials were the lion cub yawns and then all the other animals start yawning and then you see yourself yawning. Yeah, happens to me all the time.

Cas didn't have to say anything and he zapped us back to our motel room.

XxXxXx

I opened my eyes to see light shining through the windows. I remember being zapped and then I laid down in sweatpants and nothing else on and I'm out. I must have changed my clothes but I don't remember anything after that. I look over at Sam and as per usual, he's already awake. Sam looked up from the laptop and waved at me. I moaned rolling over returning the wave. I sighed hefting myself out of my bed. I didn't want to but I knew we had things to do today. "What's on the agenda for today? More of trying to make me have a heart attack?" I asked stretching and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"There's a baseball game at 1:10 and then I was thinking we take Cas to this thing called Halloween Haunt," Sam said closing the laptop and stretching.

I nodded and walked over to kitchenette and poured myself some coffee. I never woke up until I had my coffee. I usually don't remember anything before my coffee too. "How long have you been up?"

"Since eight. I tried to wake you up at 9:30 but you wouldn't budge so I let you sleep," Sam said putting his coffee cup in the sink. I took a couple mouthfuls of mine and I felt the caffeine working through my system. It was waking me up and I could think straight again.

"Where's Cas?" I look around to find the angel nowhere.

"Dunno. Woke up and he wasn't here," Sam shrugged sitting back down in the chair.

"That's a typical Cas. If he wants to go the baseball game, he should get his ass down here then," I mutter silently praying for Cas to come back. When I finished the prayer, I heard a knock on the motel door. I shot Sam a look and went to the door and opened it in my sweatpants, sweatshirt, coffee in hand, and bare feet.

I opened the door to Bobby.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Bobby chuckled pushing his way into the room.

"Morning to you too Bobby," I shut the door behind me and turn one of the chairs at the table around so I'm straddling it. The balls of my feet are on the ground and my heels are up in the air. I start shaking my foot up and down before Sam shots me a look of annoyance. I mutter a sorry and go back to drinking my coffee.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Bobby asked sitting on Sam's neatly made bed. Mine was all disoriented. I was probably twisting and turning in the night but I don't remember having any nightmares.

"Baseball game at 1:10 and then Halloween Haunt tonight," Sam said filling in what he already told me but I didn't remember.

"Did you tell me that before I got my coffee?"

"Yep."

"Aw, that's why I don't remember," I down the rest of my coffee and go refill another cup. I sit back down the same way I was before.

I was about to open my mouth and say something when Cas appeared behind Bobby. "Baseball game and then Halloween Haunt later tonight," I say before Cas can ask what we are doing today.

"Okay sounds like fun," Cas said standing with his hands in his trench coat pockets.

I looked at the clock and it was flashing eleven o'clock at me. "We should get going." I grabbed jeans and a gray shirt and a button down. I also grabbed my shaving kit and hopped in the shower. When I was shaving, I looked at the cuts on my forehead. They were red and it didn't look like they were going to heal anytime soon. I was out in fifteen minutes and everyone was waiting for me.

"Wait are ya waitin for? Let's get going," I slipped into my shoes and grabbed the keys to the Impala. The other three men filled out behind me. We reached the Impala when we heard police sirens.

"What's that for?" Sam muttered as an ambulance and a couple police cars speed past us into the parking lot of Kings Island. I opened the trunk and took out three false ID's. I handed one to Sam. Bobby and Cas didn't get one because I didn't have one for them. Plus if four 'State Marshals' showed up, they would get suspicious.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to that ball game." I looked at Cas who looked disappointed and then over at Sam. He had an upset look on his face but when he saw me looking at him, he dropped it. I knew he wanted to go the ball game and so did I but our jobs came first. "I wanted to go too but, we have a job to do if it's anything at all. Cas, can ya zap us?" Cas nodded and he touched all three of our foreheads at once.

XxXxXx

We landed in the woods and walked out to find cops and EMS people around. Guests in the park were gathering around the area where everything was going on. I pulled out my ID when I walked up to a cop. "May I ask what's going on?" I pocketed my ID and looked around waiting for the cop to answer.

"A woman died on a ride," The cop answered. I looked at his uniform. Oh, sergeant. So he was high up there in the ranks. Too bad I was 'higher' then him.

"What ride? Do you know how?" Sam asked flashing his ID. Bobby and Cas stayed back and pretended to be innocent bystanders who were confused. The confusion part was going great for those two because they didn't know what was going on.

"The Viking Ship and I'm not sure but she's being sent to the morgue for her autopsy," The cop said turning back. "If you two don't mind, I need to get to work." That was it. He left us.

"We'll come back later and look at stuff." I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Looks like the vacation is over for now."

"We don't know if she died of a supernatural death," Sam pointed out.

"True but hundreds of thousands of people come here every day. What's the chances of someone dying when we are here?" I counter back.

Sam shrugged. "Aren't there a bunch of stories about ghosts and what not about this park?"

"Dude, probably. I mean, it's an amusement park. There's gotta be some." I mutter as we met up with Bobby and Cas.

"What'd the cop say?" Bobby asked as we walked to some place where no one was.

"Nothin besides a women died on a ride."

"Do you know the ride?"

"Uh The Viking Ship I think. Does that sound right Sammy?"

"Yeah that's what the cop said," Sam said.

I looked at Cas and was about to ask him to zap us back when he did it on his own. We were back in the motel room. "I'm sorry 'bout this Cas."

"'Bout what," Cas asked confused.

"That was possibly have to work another case," I said sitting down on the bed as Sam was opening his laptop to research something. Not sure what though. Probably ghost stories of Kings Island.

"I'll go the morgue later tonight," Bobby volunteered. I nodded not wanting to go.

"I'll help Sam with research," I said walking over to the table. I sat down now really sure what kind of help I was going to do but hey, I could be some help.

"Hey Dean," Sam looked up from the laptop. "Why don't you take Cas to the game? Bobby and I can take care of things."

I looked confused at my brother. Did he really just say I have fun while he researches? Yes I hated the research part but still, I wanted to help. "Are you sure?" I looked at Bobby then back to Sam.

"Yeah I know you want to go to a game."

"But you want to go to one too. I'm not the only one Sammy," I point out. Sam shrugs in agreement.

"Go to the game son. I'll stay here with your brother and help him out," Bobby said trying to persuade me to go.

"Alright but if anything happens, you call me right away." I grabbed the keys and my wallet. I patted Cas on the shoulder smiling. "Come one angel boy. We're going to a ball game."

XxXxXx

"I freakin' hate traffic," I mutter as the person in front of me slams on the breaks causing me to have to follow suit.

"Then why do you drive everywhere?" Cas asked.

"Because I hate flying. You know that," I mutter angrily.

"I fly all the time back in Heaven."

"Yeah well you're an angel. I'm not. I'm mortal," I point out to the angel sitting to my right. It was strange. I never thought I'd take an angel to a baseball game. I never thought I'd go to a baseball game. I've been to Sammy's soccer games when he was younger. Before Dad forced us into the whole hunting thing. I was excited. Cas didn't seem that excited about this.

"Is there a reason you wanted to go to an amusement park?" I ask looking over at Cas who was staring out the side window watching the tall buildings go by.

"No."

"There was no reason that you wanted to go? Besides being bored?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to the baseball game? You don't look very excited right now." I say taking the exit that pointed us to Great American Ball Park. The home of the Cincinnati Reds. The game was staring in the next twenty minutes and we were going to miss the first bit but that was alright.

"Someone is dead and we are going to a game to watch people hit balls with sticks." Cas said unaware of the second meaning of his statement.

"Cas people die every day."

"Yes but they don't die the way this women did."

I stopped at the stop light and looked at Cas. "What do you mean?"

"That women. She died of a supernatural cause."

I gawked at Cas. Why the hell didn't he say something before! "Son of a bitch, why didn't you say anything before?" It took every ounce of self control to not deck Cas right now.

"Because Sam and Bobby were going to research it anyway."

"Yes but if could have helped them with the research." I hit the gas as the light turned green and I drove into a parking garage. I rolled the window down and paid the parking garage attendant the ten dollars it costs to park in the garage.

"No it wouldn't have." Cas said getting out of the car after I parked.

"And why wouldn't it have?" I slammed the door shut and put my gun in the waist band of my jeans.

"Because all I know is she died of a supernatural cause," Cas said getting annoyed with me.

I was already annoyed with him so we were even. "Cas, next time you know something, I want you to tell me or anyone. It could save us time which would mean it could save a life."

Cas nodded. "I'll remember that."

XxXxXx

We bought tickets high up in the stadium because they were the cheapest. We sat down in our seats with a beer in both of our hands right as the Reds went out to the field to bat. The Reds were playing the Kansas City Royals. It was ironic that the Reds were playing the Royals the one game I go to.

The second inning ended with no score when I looked over at Cas who had a very confused look on his face. "Have you never watched a baseball game before?"

"No we don't have these games in Heaven."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No."

"Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, there are nine innings in a baseball game. Each team bats for half an inning. There are three outs in an inning and once you have three outs, you're down batting. Once the team as a whole, gets three outs, you go play in the outfield. The home team always bats in the bottom of the inning. Bottom of the inning is the second half, the later half, of the inning." I explained the rest of the rules and the game to Cas. To an outsider, it would look like an older brother explaining the game to his younger brother. To an outsider, they would have thought this is was a special moment. To an outsider, they would have no idea that a man, who was a killer of demons and other supernatural beings, was explaining the rules of the ball game to an angel of the Lord.

If the outsider knew them, they would think it was pretty ironic and strange.

The game went on with the Reds Bruce scoring with another man on base. The score was at 2 to 1 at the seventh inning stretch. Cas was really confused when everyone started to stand up and sign Take Me Out to the Ball Game. I was signing and motioned for Cas to sign along. Cas pretended to know what was going on and sang along with me.

I was having an awesome time. I had only watch baseball on the TV and it was so different then watching it in person. In person, you had the vibe of the crowd and the teams. It was fun. A lot more fun.

It was the bottom of the eighth inning when things began to change.

"Cas do you see that?"

"See what?" Cas asked. He had been very intent in watching the game and wasn't paying attention to a lot going on around us.

I pointed up the jumbo-tron. "That." The images on the jumbo-tron were flickering and it went blank. Everyone in the audience was confused. The players didn't notice and the game went right along. The screen came back to life. Three seconds after the screen came back to life, a piercing scream could be heard from across the stadium. Cas and I looked at each other and sprinted off to the scream.

XxXxXx

Running through a stadium was a bitch. People wouldn't move and security was beginning to chase after me. Actually, I wasn't sure if it was after me or if it was to the screaming because we were both going to the same place. It was probably a combination of both. I looked over my shoulder to find Cas but of course, because he had to be a hard ass angel, he probably zapped himself whereas I had to run. He coulda at least zapped me with him.

I was about to look back over my shoulder when I ran into some person at full speed. "Sonvabitch," I muttered angrily looking at the person. It was a middle aged man who was balding. I was about to take off again when his eyes turned black. "_Sonvabitch_!" I shouted angrily. I took out my holy water and splashed it on the demon. I started to recite the Latin incantation Dad had made Sam and I learn at a very young age.

I was about to say the last couple of words when the man smiled. I looked confused at the man and the demon decided it was the best time to find a new meat suit. The man feel backward hitting his head on the ground causing blood to pull around his head. I cursed and pulled out my phone dialing Sam's number.

"C'mon," I muttered taking off again to where all the police officers were headed.

"Yeah?" Sam sounded tired.

"Dude, we gotta problem. Demons in Great American Ball Park."

"What?" Sam sounded more awake now. "What happened?"

"Cas and I were watching the game when the jumbo-tron flickered and went out. Literally, right after that, there was a scream from underneath the jumbo-tron." I explained breathless. I skidded around a corner and jumped the steps three at a time.

"Alright, find out what you can. I'm still looking at stuff for the rollercoaster killing."

"Sam, Cas knew."

"Cas knew what?"

"Cas knew that the lady died of a supernatural death. He failed to mention it."

"Alright, I'll still look into it."

"Good, I gotta go." I hung up the phone and pocketed it. I skidded to a stop when I was where the chaos was happening. "Cas?" I said looking around for my angel buddy.

"I'm over here Dean," Cas had his arm extended looking at the person who had cops and EMS surrounding them. He had a look of conertaration on his face. "She is dead." Cas lowered his arm and whipped the perspiration off his face.

"How?"

"The demon possessing her was too powerful. She couldn't handle all that power inside of her."

"Why was the demon possessing her?" I asked moving forward in the crowd so I could get a closer look at the women.

"I don't know."

"There was another demon. I was exorcising him when he split the scene. There are probably more." I moved closer. I was at a point where I could get a look at the women who had been possessed.

I leaned forward and dread washed through me. I knew the women who had just died.


	5. Basball killings

I slammed the door closed and through myself down on the bed in the motel. I was pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked as Cas stood in the corner of the room.

"I know the lady who died today at the game." I stated looking over at Bobby and Sam.

"You knew what?" Sam stood up closing the laptop.

"I know the lady who died at the game."

"Who won the game?"

"Royals."

"Yay, way to go boys," Sam smiled.

"Boy, a women is dead and you are worried who the freakin' baseball game?" Bobby threw his arms up and shook his head at Sam.

"He's right Sammy. We have more to worry about besides baseball games and rollercoaster's." I said.

"Sorry, who was the lady?"

"You know her too. Both of you do," I said pointing at Sam and Bobby.

Cas stepped forward. "Do I know her?"

"Maybe, probably not." I said.

"Well son, spit it out. Who is it?"

I looked up at Bobby and Sam. I knew I looked upset and the cuts on my face didn't help the case. "Missouri."

Sam stared at me in disbelief. "Missouri as in the physic from Lawrence?"

"The very one." I nodded going to the fridge. I grabbed a beer and popped the cap. I took a mouthful before anyone said anything else.

"Why was she here?" Sam went to his computer and started typing. Not sure why, but he was.

"I'm not sure. I was sitting on the opposite side of the stadium. Jumbo-tron started whacking out and it went black. Came back on. Scream was heard. Cas zapped without me and I ran to the complete other side of the stadium." I glared at Cas who didn't seem changed by my glaring. "While I was running there, I ran into a demon. I was exorcising it and it decided to split the scene. I ran to where Cas and Missouri were. Cas told me she was dead before I saw her."

"More than one demon at the baseball game. Something is going on. Missouri dies the same day the women at Kings Island dies. There's something not right about this."

"I'll go the morgue and see what I can get. You boys stay here." Bobby left. It was well after five and they should have done some research on the women who died today.

XxXxXx

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number that had been given to me four years ago. I waited until I heard someone pick up. "Hello?" The person on the other end said.

"Is your Mom there?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah hold on," I hear running and then the girl shouting "Mom!" I heard talking on the other line and then an older women's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jenny, it's Dean," I was hoping to God that she remembered us. I don't know how she could forget. I mean, it wasn't like Sam and I came to her new/our old house and asked to take a look around and then everything happening after that.

There was a pause. "Dean! Oh hey, how are you?" Jenny seemed to remember who I was.

"Holding in here," I responded waiting to ask the million dollar question.

"That's good." It was getting awkward now. It was time to ask the question.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and watched the rides run at Kings Island. "Hey Jenny, are you still friends with Missouri?"

"Oh course. We became really good friends after everything happened. Why are you asking?" Jenny asked with concern in her voice.

"Do you know if she's in Cincinnati, Ohio?"

I hold my breath waiting for her answer. "Yeah why?" I punch the window so hard it cracked and splintered. I drew my hand back shaking it. I held the phone with my shoulder and held my hand. "What was that?" Jenny must have heard me punching the window.

"Nothing, something hit the wall. Jenny, was she acting weird before she left?"

"No she was herself. She was excited to visit family in Ohio though."

I turned and leaned against the wall. I looked at Sam for the first time and he had confusion written across his face so hard I don't think it would ever come out. "Jenny, I hate to be the one who tells you this but Missouri is dead."

There was silence on the other end. "What?"

"She's dead Jenny. I'm sorry."

"No…" Jenny whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Take care Jenny." I hung up and looked at Sam.

"Jenny?" Sam asked. "Who's Jenny?"

"Remember when we first started our trip; we went to Lawrence because of the vision or dream or whatever you had of our old house? Well, that was Jenny." I was kinda shocked that Sam didn't remember who Jenny was. "How can't you remember who Jenny is? You saved her from our old house."

"I dunno. Guess I kinda blocked that out. Wasn't exactly a great memory for me." Sam shrugged sitting back down. "What'd she have to say?"

"She knew Missouri was coming to Cincinnati to apparently visit family. Isn't it ironic that Missouri died when we are in Cincinnati? And the women at the park and the man who was possessed by the demon."

Sam thought for a moment. "Yeah but we don't know if it has anything to do with us."

"It might have everything to do with us. If you remember, Hell isn't too happy I was broken out. They want me back in," I remind Sam who doesn't say anything. "Let's hope that the demons aren't here to drag me back down."

"Who says the women at the park has anything to do with demons?"

"I didn't. Do you have anything that can prove it wrong?"

Sam snorted a laugh. "Yeah. Kings Island is filled with ghost stories. There's one about a little girl in a blue dress who runs out in front of tram cars at night causing the driver to slam on the breaks. There's another one about some ride and how a ghost will throw rocks at a tower. It's called White Water something. I can't remember the rest of it."

"Are there anymore?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, a lot more. Umm there's one about a called Tower Johnny who was killed on the Eiffel Tower in May of 1983 (?). There's another about a women who was electrocuted in a pond."

"Man, let's hope all the ghosts aren't out at once. We're gonna have a hell of a time finding all the bodies to salt and burn if they're really ghosts." I sighed rubbing my hand through my hair.

Just then, Bobby walked into the room. He had a confused look on his face along with one mixed with concentration. "What'd ya find?" Sam asked closing the laptop.

Bobby took off his suit jacket and threw it on Sam's bed. He followed the jacket, and sat on the bed too. "So the lady who died, her name was Morgan Smith. So was twenty-six and was taking some vacation time to visit different amusement parks on Ohio. She was on some Viking ship ride when she fell into the water. I asked someone earlier who had been there what happened. She said it looked like Morgan was pushed into the water. Morgan would have lived the fall if something else wouldn't have happened."

"What else happened?" I asked. This was defiantly a case we would be continuing.

Bobby sighed getting up and grabbing a beer. "Grab me one will ya?" I ask Bobby who took one out for me. I had already finished one here and a couple back at Great American Ball Park. I could use a few more. I deserved them. "Thanks," I popped the cap listening to Bobby finish what he was saying.

Bobby took a mouthful of beer before finishing. "So when I was looking at her body at the morgue, the person there said that she died of a heart attack."

"It's a possibility. If I fell of a ride, I would have a heart attack too," I shuddered at the thought of that.

"Yeah Dean, but you don't like heights." Sam pointed out.

"Shuddup," I glared at Sam.

"Will ya boys stop acting like little girls?" Bobby spat at us. I could hear Cas chuckle at us getting yelled at like little girls. We both muttered a sorry and Bobby continued. "Anyway, it sounded like when she hit the water, she was electrocuted by something and then she died by drowning in the water, and electrocuted."

Sam and I groaned at the same time. "Great."

"Just what we thought," Sam muttered, once again, opening his laptop to look something up.

Bobby looked confused at us. "What'd I miss?"

"There's someone at the park who died of electrocution years ago," Cas filled Bobby in. Cas moved over to us so he could see what Sam was going to show.

Sam typed crazily and pulled something up on the screen. He turned the laptop around and showed an article to Bobby and myself. "Read it aloud," Sam said pointing to the article.

Bobby looked at both of us and began to read aloud. Bobby read an article that was about a women who had fallen of a ride and into a pond. People tried to help her and were electruded. One of the two men died. The women lived. Everyone was silent as Bobby finished reading. Bobby was the first person to say anything. "Let's hope to God all the dead people don't come back as spirits of ghosts and decide to kill people. If they do, we're gonna have a hell of a time killin' all of 'em."

"I agree. All we can do is hope and because it's us, we're gonna have a hell of a time." I said as Sam pulled the laptop around.

"I read somewhere earlier today that there were reports of ghost sightings at the park." Sam said. "They were all the ghosts that I told you about earlier. You were here when I first found 'em Bobby."

Bobby thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember."

We sat silently letting everything sink in when Castiel broke the silence. "What if the demons have something to do with the ghosts coming back?"

"What do you mean?"

"The demons could have brought enough power to rouse the ghosts."

"Like the demons bringing more than a couple ghosts back to life." Sam asked.

"Yes and but not just more than a couple. More than hundreds of them. Ghosts and spirits like to feed off demonic energy." Cas explained.

"So you're telling me that all the ghosts in Cincinnati area are more than likely to come back to life and start haunting things because of the demons in Cincinnati?" Bobby asked trying to make sense for all of us what Cas was saying.

Cas nodded. "The demons have created so much power that I can feel it. There's so much power that other angels are starting to come down from Heaven to see what's going on."

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"You're saying that other angels are coming down here?" I said in disbelief.

Cas looked at us like we had just heard he was an angel. "Yes...other angels are down here."

"How do you know?"

"Do you not have a feeling you know when a brother or sister is near?"

"Well yeah since I'm with Sammy all the time." I answered.

"No Dean, I'm talking about when you have been gone from your brother for years and you just have a feeling they are near. Haven't you ever had that feeling about Sam? Or for you Sam, for Dean?" Cas asked trying to get us to understand what he was feeling.

I watched as Sam thought for a moment. "Actually yes."

I raised my eyebrows at my younger brother. "Really?"

"Yeah when you broke into my house when I was at Stanford," I could tell that Sam was reliving that moment when he had a fall off look in his eyes.

"See," Cas said. "Dean, have you ever had that feeling?"

I thought for a little bit. "Yes, when you brought back from Hell. When I found out Sammy was in Pontiac after you – quote on quote – gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition."

"Now imagine that but ten times more powerful because angels are powerful creatures and they are my brothers and sisters."

"Ouch," Sam muttered wincing.

"What is going to happen about the angels?" Bobby asks.

"I'll talk to them and see what they think is going on." Cas said.

"What are you going to tell 'em?"

"That we are trying to figure this all out and if they have any input, we would like to hear about it."

"What happens if they don't want to corporate?" I asked. That's happened on several occasions before.

Cas thought for a moment. "Then we let them interfere."

Bobby stood up and grabbed another beer. "No, we can't."

"Why not? They are m—"

"Yes, your brothers and sisters you've said that at least three times already." Bobby murmured at Cas.

"Hey, Bobby, chill. Cas is only trying to protect his broth—" Sam started to say.

"If anyone says brother and sisters I'm going to load them with rock salt." Bobby growled.

I winced remembering how much that hurt the one time Sam shot me with it when he was possessed by something somehow. We never did figure that one out. "That hurts. Don't do it."

"Then don't say it again," Bobby countered.

"Bobby, chill. We've been cooped up all day in the motel. Why don't we go and get some burgers or something?" Sam said. I looked over at Cas. He looked hurt by Bobby telling Cas not to speak about his brothers and sisters again.

"Cas lighten up, Bobby's just grumpy," I whispered at Cas. Cas just stared at me not saying anything.

"Alright, let's go get some burgers," Sam said closing the laptop for the fifth time today.

XxXxXx

We ended up going to Burger King and ordering some burgers from there. It was a step up taste wise from where we usually ate. Cas didn't get anything while I got the double with large fires and a drink. Sam got their salad and some healthy drink. Bobby ordered the same thing I did. I finished off the last of my fries and waited for everyone else to finish eating.

XxXxXx

"_Dean shot the target!" Dad yelled at me. I grinded my teeth together refraining from saying anything. I rolled and popped back up and shooting the target all in one movement. I threw the gun down after I hit the last target._

"_I'm done," I proclaimed walking back to the Impala._

_A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder yanking me around. "Not after you clean the gun and now the targets up because of that outburst." I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit him so hard that I knocked his day lights outta him. I knew if I even tired, I would get myself killed._

_I gritted my teeth and picked up the gun and the remains of the targets. Sammy was sitting in the grass playing with some of his toys. Why didn't he have to train like I did? I didn't think it was very fair. _

"_Dad why can't I be like Sammy?" I asked._

"_What do you mean?"Dad stopped what he was going and looked at me._

"_Why can't I play with toys instead of learning how to shot guns?"_

_Dad looked at me like I just asked if the bogy-man was fake. "Because you need to learn how to protect your brother. I won't always be around to protect you."_

"_but why can't Sammy learn how to shot guns?"_

"_Because he's younger then you." _

_That was always his answer. "Why can't we be like regular kids?"_

_Dad almost dropped everything he was holding. I had never asked that question even though I had wanted to several times. More than several. Hundreds of times actually. "Dean, get in the car."_

_I gritted my teeth keeping my mouth shut and got in the car._

XxXxXx

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" I jerked back out from my memory and looked at Sam and the others.

"We are getting ready to leave."

"Right, okay, I'm ready." I stood up letting Cas out of the booth. We went to the Impala and hopped in the car staring my baby up.

"I don't want to go back to the motel." Cas stated.

"Well Cas, you can go where ever you want whenever you want. We aren't trying you down the motel." Sam replied looking out the window as a Mason cop car passed us.

"I know," Cas said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"To my brothers and sisters."

I looked over at Bobby who was sitting next to Cas. Good. He didn't look like he was going to strangle Cas. "Then go see them."

Just like that, Cas was gone. "Well, bye." I muttered driving back to the motel.


	6. Brothers and Sisters

Cas looked around in the room he was in. He was in an abandoned house somewhere in Ohio. It was near Cincinnati because he could still feel Dean and Sam's souls. Cas had very much enjoyed the amusement park and the baseball game until the demons and ghosts had to show up. He had wished that their vacation would not have been interrupted by the demons and ghost. But, since it was Dean and Sam, they couldn't get a break. Cas could tell that Dean was frustrated with it along with Sam. Bobby was mad because even at home, he never got a day off.

Cas spun slowly in a circle closing his eyes. "Brothers and sisters, I know you are here."

Cas opened his eyes to see five of his brothers and three of his sisters.

"We are here Castiel, what do you want?" Nathaniel asked. Nathaniel was in his human 'meat suit' as Dean and Sam called it. He had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Why have only eight of my siblings come when there are hundreds of you out there?" Cas asked looking at Timothy.

"We agreed for the eight of us to come," Ann answered. Every angel was close to each other. They had grown up with each other for years and they knew each other's weakness and strengths. It would work best if all the angels knew each other. Ann wasn't going to add that this meeting had been predetermined and it had to be the nine angels Castiel trusted most. Uriel was going to come but that was before everything happened...

"Why?"

Nathaniel, Timothy, Erik, Anthony, Nicholas, Ann, Caitlin, and Ariel all looked at Cas like he was crazy. "Because brother, you are chosen for great things."

Cas titled his head to the side and looked eerily at his brothers and sisters. "I don't feel like I've been chosen for great things."

Ariel let out a small chuckle. "Castiel, there has been testimonies written since the time of Christ about this day. You are to lead the people of Sam and Dean Winchester into a battle."

Castiel was beginning to think his family was losing it. What where they talking about? Him being chosen for great things? Castiel could barely keep his emotions intact when he was around the brothers. He had been told on several occasions he was letting his emotions cloud his judgment around Sam and Dean.

"I have never done great things," Cas stated looking into Timothy's dark brown eyes.

Erik began to laugh and he walked to the other side of the room. Nathaniel, Timothy, Erik, Anthony, Nicholas, Ann, Caitlin, and Ariel all began to form a circle around Castiel. Cas wasn't liking this. No. He hated it when people – or angels in this case – made circles around him because he couldn't watch what everyone was doing at once. Castiel started to loosen the strap on his dagger that was attached to his arm.

"You have done more great things then what you believe you have," Erik closed his eyes and everyone else followed suit.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here for you Castiel," Nicholas muttered.

"At the same time as the demons and the ghost appearing?" Castiel countered trying to make sense of everything that was going on. Castiel began to slip the blade down his arm when he heard Anthony make a warning sound.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Castiel," Anthony warned. Castiel slid the blade back up his arm.

"They are here because of us," Caitlin murmured in deep concentration.

"What?" Cas thought the ghosts had appeared because of the demons. Well, apparently that wasn't the case.

Nathaniel began to chant a Latin incantation. "What are you doing?" Cas asked again but this time more frantic as his brothers and sisters began to light up.

Nicholas, who had always been the wisest of everyone, looked at Castiel with his eyes glowing blue. Whenever Nicholas opened his mouth and talked, blue light came out. "Castiel, whenever you need to summon our power, draw blood from Dean Winchester and press it on the mark we will leave you while saying this Latin phrase," All the brothers and sisters of Castiel in the room looked upward and shouted out.

"Invoco fratres Angelorum in Coelis et oriri mihi virtutem ut auxilium conqour mali. Amen," Caitlin chanted with the rest of the angels raising their right arm out at Castiel.

The lain incantation was seared into Castiel's brain along with all the other ones he knew. Every angel knew every incantation to do anything with demons, angels, and summoning. Some knew them better than others. Some angels tended to forget the ones they hadn't used in centuries. This was one that Castiel never heard of so it must have been one that he had forgotten long ago until now.

Castiel cried out in pain as a summoning symbol was burned into his skin. Castiel tore off his trench coat, shirt, and tie all in one movement. Looking down at his chest, Castiel saw the a circle with a star and a coupe Greek letters. The symbol was bleeding from being burned into his body. "What will this do?" Castiel panted looking up at his brothers and sisters from his knees. He was kneeling with his butt resting on the heels of his shoes.

"Because Castiel, we want to make sure the testimonies written during the time of Christ walking the planet come true," Eric stated walking towards the door. The other angels followed suit. Castiel slumped forward going unconscious before the last angel had left the room.

XxXxXx

I paced the room looking out the window. "Dean, chill, he's Castiel, he'll be back soon," Sam had been trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't calm down. I know Cas had disappeared on numerous occasion before but I knew something was wrong today. I could just feel something. Plus, my dream last night didn't help very much.

"I can't. I have this….feeling that something is wrong with him," I growled back at him.

"Feeling?" Sam raised his eyebrows looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's more than a feeling, I had a dream too," I confessed.

I wasn't sure if Sam could get his eyebrows higher but he did. "Are you turning into me before I died?"

"I hope not. That one time I had one of those dreams you had, it hurt like hell," The pain had been enough to drop me to my knees and I still had to have Bobby help me stand up afterward. "I'm not sure how you lasted that long with those for over two years."

"Yeah, well, now you know why I ended up on the ground with you holding me up each time," Sam shrugged. "Anyway, what was the dream?"

I looked over at Sam. Bobby had gone to do Bobby things. Whatever those were and he would be back in the next couple of days so it was just us. Besides, it was Monday. Kings Island was closed during the week because the majority of their employees were still in school. "I was in a room and an angel named Erik came up to me and told me Castiel is alright but he is hurt. He'll be back later once he was woken up. Eric said something about Castiel needing their power to defeat some power." I remembered the dream vividly. "Let's hope that Erik is right and Cas comes back in one piece."

"Why would Cas need so much power to defeat something? He's already powerful enough." Sam thought through what I had said.

"Dunno but if he isn't back by tomorrow at noon, I'm going to go look for him. You can join me if you want," I finally sat down the bed and turned to TV on.

"I'll go with you, beside, we need to somehow kill time before the park opens again on Friday." Sam said getting up and settling down on his bed to watch some TV with me.

XxXxXx

"Dean, that was a really sharp turn," Sam commented on my driving and he doesn't comment on it that much so it must have been a pretty sharp turn.

"Oh, well, sorry," I was focused on finding Cas. It was almost night fall of the next day and I still hadn't found him. I was beginning to get worried.

"Dean, he's fine," Sam reassured me for the… actually, I lost count of how many times Sam had told me he was going to be fine.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered when I caught eye of an abounded house. We had passed is a couple times but I never thought about actually stopping there. Angels liked abandoned things. Like the barn when we first meet Uriel and he was a dick. I still don't like him. I pulled off the road and onto the grass in front of the house. "Why haven't we looked here?"

"Dunno," Sam admitted. "We never thought about it I guess."

"Well, we're checking," I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "I'll take upstairs, you go downstairs," I said splitting from my younger brother. It was never good when we split but whatever. We need to sometimes.

I walked up the creaking stairs. The house was falling apart. No wonder it was abandoned. The wallpaper was peeling and the wood was falling apart. I was afraid when I stepped on the next stair, it would break under my weight. Luckily, it didn't. If it was Sam walking up these stairs, then maybe it would crack. But I weighed less then Sam.

I reached the top of the stairs and it was as bad as the downstairs. The windows had shattered and the glass was all over the floor. I looked around and saw a door. I walked to the door and pressed the door open slowly. I held my breath as I was able to glance into the room.

Nothing.

I checked a couple more rooms and still nothing. The rooms are all rotting and falling apart. I put my foot down and heard the floor cracking. I immediately lifted my foot because in the next moment, the wooden planks of the floor disintegrated. "Well, that was great," I mutter walking back out into the hallway. I was about to double check when I heard Sam call from downstairs. "Dean!" His voice was panicked.

I raced back downstairs and rounded the corner. I run though the kitchen and the dining room. I entered the room where I had heard Sam yell from. I looked and saw Sam kneeling in front of an unconscious Castiel angel. "Cas?" Sam spoke aloud to the angel. I doubt he could hear him.

I knelt down next to Sam putting my hand on my knees. I examined what Cas looked like trying to make sense of what happened. "Look at his chest," I pointed to the symbol on his chest. It was burned into his skin and it had bled. The only reason I knew that was because there was dried blood on his chest and a little on the ground.

Sam leaned closer to Cas looking at his chest. "It's some symbol that I've never seen before. I don't know what it is..." Sam muttered mainly to himself.

I take Cas' head in my hands. "Castiel, wake up you unfortunate dick."

Nothing changed. "Whatever made this symbol on him must have been powerful."

"You have no idea." A voice says from behind us.

Sam and I both whip around pulling out our guns. The figure lifts up his hands. "Peace, I mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Sam didn't lower the gun and neither did I.

"I'm a brother of Castiel." The man said stepping forward. He had short spiky hair and icy blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Okay, you're an angel but who are you?" I ask moving to the right a little bit. I didn't know why we were still holding up our guns. They wouldn't do anything to the angel.

"I'm Nicholas, an angel of the Lord and brother to Castiel," Nicholas said jerking his thumb towards the unconscious Castiel. Nicholas was wearing khaki pants with a gray shirt under a plain blue button down shirt and mandels.

I glanced sideways at Sam then back at Cas. "What did you do him?" Sam asked shifting to the left, the opposite direction of where I was going.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. He lifted a hand in my direction. I flew through the air and was pinned to the wall. Damn, that hurt a lot more then the demons. "I can kill both of you two in one shift movement. I'm not afraid to do it either." Nicholas looked at Sam. "Don't think I won't pin you to the wall."

"Kinky, I didn't think angels rolled that way," I joked. I immediately regretted what I said.

"Dean Winchester, if you were not needed by Heaven, I would kill you right now," Nicholas growled at me. This guy showed a lot more emotion then Cas. I liked him.

"Alright, alright, I'll behave," I joked again only to be forced into the wall even harder than before. I cursed at the angel only to get another death glare from him.

"Please, don't hurt my brother," Sam said trying to get the attention away from me.

It worked because Nicholas looked over at Sam. "He's the one calling upon it." Well, that was very true.

Sam put the gun in the waistband of his pants. "What did you do to Cas?"

"What I did? It was not me by myself." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean? There were more of you?" I asked trying to get information out of Nicholas.

"There was Erik, Timothy, Caitlin, Ariel, Ann, Anthony, and Nathaniel in this room two days ago."

"You mean Erik from my dream?"

"That very one," Nicholas stated.

I attempted to shake my head back and forth but got no progress due to Nicholas pinning me to the wall. "Why did Erik show up in my dream? Why are you here? What happened to Cas?" The questions rushed out of my mouth. There were so many confused and unanswered questions lurking about.

Nicholas smiled. "Everything will be told to you at due time. Right now, you should know that Castiel is alright. There was too much power for him to handle. We did nothing to him."

"If you did nothing to him then why is he laying unconscious on the floor with a symbol etched into his skin and blood around him?" Sam challenged the angel.

Nicholas looked at me and I dropped the ground. I laid there because it hurts when you are being pinned against your will. It hurts a lot. "It was because this moment has been in testimonies for since Christ walked the Earth." Nicholas said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, this day has been written since Jesus was alive?" I asked but Nicholas ignored me. Man, I wasn't his favorite at all. I didn't like this. I was always everyone's favorite.

"Castiel said there were hundreds of you here. Why did only nine show up?" Sam asked.

Nicholas walked over to Cas and looked down at his angelic brother. Nicholas was silent for a moment before looking up at Sam. "Because the eight of us are the most powerful and closest to Castiel out of the angels here. We all grew up together. We know each other well enough to know that no one is going to hurt each other." Nicholas said.

I glanced over at Cas. "Then you can wake him up correct?"

Nicholas shook his looking at his feet in the process. "No, Castiel had to want to wake up on his own. He'll wake up in time. When he does, be prepared."

With that, Nicholas left.

Sam and I looked at each. "Well, that was interesting."

Sam chuckled. "You can say that again."

"Well, that was interesting."

I glared at Sam wanting to punch him. "We need to get Cas back the motel before he wakes up. 'Cuz according to Mr. Badass Angel that was just here, it ain't gonna be pretty." I pulled out my phone calling Bobby to get him back down to us.

XxXxXx

"So what happened again?" Bobby asked later that night. When he heard that Cas had been missing and hurt, he came down here as fast as he could. I looked over at Cas who as laying down _still _unconscious.

"We told you Bobby," Sam was starting to get frustrated. It didn't take a lot but when he was frustrated, it wasn't pretty. "Dean so the house and we went into it. I found Cas laying on the ground and then and angel named Nicholas came."

"I don't care if he's an angel, he was a dick," I muttered from my spot leaning against the table.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah he was. Then Nicholas left us with Cas and here we are." Sam had shortened it a lot because this had to be the fifth time Bobby asked what happened.

Bobby looked at Cas and shook his head. "I still can't believe it." Bobby muttered.

"Well you should 'cuz what we're looking at is real," Sam countered back at Bobby.

I was looking down at my feet when I thought I heard something. "Shh," I waved my hand at them to be quite.

"What?" Sam whispered.

I heard something again. My head shot up to Cas. "I think he's waking up." Sam and I went over the bed that Cas was in – which was mine thank you very much. We stood on either side expecting anything to happen. Nicholas said that it wasn't going to be pretty when Cas woke up. I looked up at Sam when Cas made another noise.

Bobby stayed where he was.

Cas didn't make a noise for another several minutes.

When Cas did make a noise, Nicholas was right it was ugly.

I covered my ears as Cas made a high pitch noise like the ones I had heard when I first came back from Hell. It was too much for me and I fell to the ground. "Dean!" I heard Sam shout. I curled up into a ball as Cas sat up making the high pitched sound that killed my head.


	7. TV Monitors and crashes

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. From this point on, the chapters are in third person. It's mainly in Sam's point of view for the rest of the story. But there are some other people.

Anywho, let's get some reading in :]

XxXxXx

Sam looked at his brother from the ground. He was curled into a ball with his hands over his ears. Bobby had gone over and knelt beside him trying to rouse him up. Sam looked at Cas as he shot up into a sitting position. The symbol on Cas' chest began to glow blue. Sam watched as blood began to ooze out of the symbol. Sam looked up as he heard the door shut. Bobby had gotten Dean outside for Sam to deal with the crazy psychotic angel. Great.

Castiel started to shake. Not shake as in cold shake but shake as in seizer shake. Sam immediately jumped on Cas to try and get him to lay down. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Sam. The next thing Sam knew, he was being thrown across the room into the mirror. Sam cried out and feel the ground as Bobby came rushing into the room.

"Sam!" Bobby shouted attempting to hold down Cas. Sam got up and felt his head. He had blood coming from some location on his head. Sam stood up feeling all the glass crunch beneath his feet and shower off him. Bobby got one arm down and Sam pinned the other one. They both kneeled on one of Cas' legs. They got him laying down again.

They just needed the shaking to stop.

"You alright?" Bobby asked glancing sideways at Sam. Sam nodded not saying anything.

After ten minutes, Cas began to calm down. The shaking slowly reduced to nothing at all. During that whole time, Cas was still shrieking. It didn't bother Sam or Bobby at all. But why did it bother Dean?

"How's Dean?" Sam asked slowly getting off Cas just in case he decided to start freaking again.

Bobby glanced outside. "Massive headache from what I saw. That's happened once before," Bobby stated.

Sam looked up at Bobby. "What?"

"When Dean first came back from Hell. You were God-knows-where and Dean needed you. I found him on the floor with blood coming from his ears and glass had shattered all around him." Bobby said looking at Sam.

Sam looked at the ground then back up at Bobby. "I didn't know."

"The Hell you didn't!" Bobby angrily said. "The next time you run off without telling us, I would think about your brother." Bobby turned on his heel to the door.

XxXxXx

Dean looked up at Sam who was cleaning the blood off his face. Dean had a pounding headache and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Dean looked around for the painkillers and bottle of whiskey. His ears were still ringing from the shriek Cas made earlier.

"Cas must have shoved you pretty hard for you to break the mirror," Dean said taking a drink of whiskey.

Sam glared at Dean. "Shuddup."

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk."

"Alright you two, we need to figure what to do with the sleeping angel." Bobby said trying to get us back into the game.

Dean looked at Cas. He was still on his bed and Dean wanted to sleep which wasn't going to happen anytime soon because Cas was on his bed. "We just wait again. It can't get worse then what just happened." Sam said holding a cloth up to his face.

"Sam, you were just thrown across the room by an angel. He's a frickin' angel. I can get a lot worse." Bobby said.

"I vote we sleep," Dean got up and laid on the couch that was in the room. "We need to sleep and heal up."

"True, that isn't much we can do until Cas wakes up and tells us what's going on." Sam agreed with Dean.

"Fine Sleeping Beauties," Bobby opened the door but stopped before he walked out of the room. "Don't forget, we're in a middle of a war. Don't get too comfy." With that, Bobby left.

XxXxXx

It was weird. It was like watching a TV but not really watching a TV. Castiel was watching himself. It wasn't an out of body experience. It was different. Castiel knew he was in his body but he could see everything going on around him. He had watched himself laying on the ground bleeding and hurt for two days before Sam and Dean found him. Castiel wondered what took them so long.

Watching Sam and Dean talk over his body was weird. He was trying to reply to them but he couldn't. He could hear himself talk but no one could hear him. Castiel looked up and cursed when Nicholas walked in.

Castiel watched the whole ordeal unfold. He wanted Nicholas pin Dean to the wall and then Sam and Nicholas talk. Dean really needed to learn how to keep his mouth closed. That was a skill Castiel was going to have to teach him when he woke up. You _never _talked to angels that way. If you did, many of them liked to hurt the owner of the mouth.

Later, Castiel found himself back in the motel room. They were talking about him again and then Cas started to wake up. It was interesting for Castiel to watch himself waking up. He was muttering something but he couldn't figure out what he was muttering. Castiel jumped back when he started to shriek. Now he knew what he was saying. He was trying to get his soul or spirit or whatever back in his body. It wasn't working. It was only hurting Dean in the process.

Watching yourself have a seizer was not fun. Castiel felt really bad about throwing Sam into the mirror and breaking it. It looked like it hurt. Especially when Sam got up and he was bleeding from a head wound. It took both Bobby and Sam to hold down Cas. Castiel was guessing that Bobby took Dean out because the more he shrieked, the more he would hurt Dean.

Cas then fell back on to the bed and shrieked no more. Castiel was happy. It was hard to watch yourself like that. To watch yourself go out of control and you had not control over what you were doing. More people didn't like it. Castiel hated it. He liked having control over his body and right now, he didn't have any.

Dean soon fell asleep and Castiel watched him. He knew Dean was having nightmares because of the fear that was rippling across his face. The fear and pain. If only Sam knew what Dean went through every night, Sam might help him. Castiel knew he would try and help Dean if he could. The only thing that was going to help Dean was himself.

Floating in the air, Castiel began to see something else. He began to see blackness. Castiel gasped trying to breathe and see what was going on. Nothing changed. The next thing he knew, Castiel was back in his body.

XxXxXx

Sam jumped up when he heard a giant gasp. He fiddled with the lamp trying to turn it on. Sam looked over at what was suppose to be Dean's bed but was now Cas' and saw that Cas had woken up. Sam glanced back over at his brother who was out cold. It was more than likely the combination of being pinned to a wall, the headache from Cas, the painkillers, and the whiskey that had knocked him out cold. There was no way Sam was going to get Dean to wake up.

"Cas?" Sam asked as Cas was sitting up in bed gasping for air. "Cas can you hear me?"

A hand whipped out and hit Sam in the face. "Yes, now shh."

Sam held his cheek where Cas had hit him. "Uhh..."

"Shh," Cas muttered holding his head. After a couple minutes, Cas looked up at Sam.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked sitting on the bed beside Cas.

Cas shook his head and filled Sam in what had happened at the house. "I saw everything after I was knocked out. I saw what happened to you and Dean with Nicholas and then what I did to you guys here." Sam saw Cas looked over at the remains of the mirror. "Sorry 'bout that..."

Sam chuckled. "It's alright."

Cas looked at the mark on Sam's head. "I made you bleed."

"It's alright, really. You've made me bleed before," Sam said. It was true. On several occasion when Cas needed their help. It was always the dangerous stuff he needed help with too. Not the simple stuff. Every time it was dangerous.

They both heard a snore and looked over at Dean. He really was out. "Why is he asleep?"

"Well Cas, for one thing, it's three in them morning. Most people are asleep at this hour." Sam said pointing to the clock.

"But you aren't," Cas stated.

"That's because you woke me up," Sam point out.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Sam said. "When you were acting weird earlier, you were talking in your angel voice. Dean can't handle that and he has a massive headache."

"I know that," Cas said confused on why Sam was telling him things he already knew.

"Then why are you asking me why Dean was still asleep?" Sam was frustrated with Cas now.

"I know what I did to him but how is he still asleep with us talking?" Cas clarified what he was asking before.

Oh. "He drank whiskey and pain medication." Sam simply said.

They didn't say anything for a while. They would wait until Dean and Bobby were bother awake and in the room to continue the conversation. "I'm going back to bed. You do whatever you do at night." Sam crawled back into bed falling asleep within minutes leaving the angel unsure of what to do.

XxXxXx

"Mhmmm..." Dean groaned rolling over on to the floor. Dean's eyes shot open and he looked around him. How the hell did he get on the floor? Dean remembered everything that happened last night. The piercing headache that was still here but not as bad, the screeching Cas and the bleeding Sam. They had had one hell of a night. Dean leaned his head back to see Cas looking down at him.

"Hello there Dean." Cas said with his hands in his trench coat pocket.

Dean rolled over into his stomach and looked at Cas. "When did you wake up?"

"Three in the morning."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dean was a little frustrated that Sam or Cas hadn't woken him up.

"C'mon man, you had a killer headache last night. Would you have wanted me to wake you up? Besides, you had whiskey and pain killers. You overdosed more then you usually do." Sam said as Dean was sitting up.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Well...ya." Dean stood up and grabbed his clothes. "After I get a shower, you, me, and Sam are having a talk. Sam call Bobby." Dean said walking over the bathroom.

XxXxXx

"Tell me again, they did what to you?" Bobby asked. Bobby had been three hours away from here doing something. They didn't know what and they didn't know if they wanted to know.

"I told you already," A frustrated Cas said. He had repeated his story five or six times. It was still hard to believe. Cas at this point was shirtless with the symbol on his chest so we could see it. Sam was on the laptop trying to figure out what it meant while Dean and Bobby were flipping through some books that Bobby had brought with him.

"Hey Bobby, remind me again why you brought these books?" Dean asked looking up from the book he was looking at completely interrupting Cas.

Bobby shrugged. "I take some books with me everywhere just in case I'm in a situation like this." Bobby flipped through a couple more pages and shut the book. "There's nothing in this one."

"Cas tell me again why you are suppose to take blood from me," Dean leaned back on the bed resting against the head board.

Cas looked at Dean frustrated. They had been making him repeat everything five or six times and he was getting really frustrated with them. "I don't know. They told me I had to."

"Why me? Why not Bobby or Sammy?" Dean asked rubbing his head. His headache was back from earlier. It was a pounding one right behind his eyes. The worst of all headaches. Possibly worse than a hangover. Well…. maybe not _that_ bad but still, it hurt.

"What battle are you suppose to lead us to?" Sam asked for the first time in a while.

Cas shrugged. "I'm not sure. They didn't say."

"Would it have anything to do with the demons?" Bobby asked picking up another book.

"I'm not sure." Cas said again.

We fell silent and I looked at the symbol on Cas' chest. I closed my eyes falling back asleep.

"Kelly Clarkson!" Dean shouted when he heard Bobby yell something.

Sam, Cas, and Bobby all looked at Dean like he was retarded. "What?"

"I found something," Bobby said shaking his head at Dean.

"What'd you find?" Dean got up and sat down next to Bobby looking at the book Bobby was looking at.

Bobby showed the picture of the symbol that was identical to the one on Cas' chest. "It looks like you get blood from someone related to Heaven in a special way and then you smear it on the symbol. Then you say a spell or something of the like summoning angels for power."

"I coulda told you that," Cas sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you, you idjit?" Bobby asked frustrated. "We spent all that time looking up things and you couldn't tell us that little piece of information?"

"I told you but you ignored me." Cas defended himself.

"You did?" Sam was confused. He didn't remember Cas telling them that part.

"Yes, every time I told you guys what happened to me in the house you found me in."

"Well, we need to pay attention better next times idjits," Bobby grumbled obviously upset about the time lost trying to find what that symbol meant.

Sam, ignoring Bobby's remark, shut the laptop, got up and stretched. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Nothing." Dean simply stated.

"What do you mean nothing?" Cas asked. He was obviously getting frustrated beyond frustration with them.

Dean got up and sat somewhere else in the room so he was more comfortable. "We can't do anything. We can't get into Kings Island unless the park is open and we don't know what battle you will be leading us into. For now, we lie low and wait."

"We can't do nothing." Cas growled.

"Yes we can." Dean said unaffected by Cas' sudden change in his tone.

"So we're going to sit around and do nothing?"

"Yep," Dean nodded.

Cas thought for a moment. "What if we try to find out what the demons are doing."

"Alright, you can do that. For the mean time, I'm going to relax. There's not a lot of oppurtines when I get to relax." Dean got back up and went to the other bed. He sat on it and the others looked at him.

"What?"

"Dean, we need to do something," Sam said grabbing three beers. He handed one out to Dean and Bobby while keeping one for himself. "Cas is right, we can't sit here and do nothing."

"I agree with Sam on this one Idjit." Bobby nodded opening his own beer.

"I am?" Cas looked at Sam and then a smile crept up on his face. "I mean I am."

Dean opened the bottle and drank half of it. "Alright, alright, we'll go out and look for them after we finish these beers."

"Why are we coming down here?" Cas asked. Everyone was in the Impala. Bobby and Cas in the back with Sam and Dean up front. Dean was behind the wheel.

"Because this is where we saw Missouri, remember Cas?" Dean asked. "This is where we went to the baseball game." Dean glanced over at Sam and he saw a pang of jealousy on his face.

"Oh right," Cas nodded as they drove down an exit ramp. They took a couple more turns and then parked in a parking garage that only cost ten dollars.

"Damn, this place is cheap," Sam muttered.

Dean smiled getting out of the car, "That's why I chose it Sammy."

XxXxXx

Three hours later they had nothing. Nothing at all. Even when they separated they still had nothing. They had walked over the whole damn city and didn't find a single damn thing. Dean held onto the steering wheel of the Impala frustrated. They pulled out of the garage and it was raining pretty hard.

"Well that was a waste of time," Dean muttered taking a sharp left turn out of the garage. He took another left turn at the light and they were on the highway within minutes.

"Yeah but at least we now know to not come back here again," Bobby pointed out.

Dean nodded his head thinking it through. "Yeah good point."

"But now we have the rest of the damn city to look through," Sam also pointed out.

Dean did the same thing again. "Once again, another good point."

"Why don't we go back to the motel and talk things through and we can see what we need to look at." Bobby suggested.

Dean pressed on the acceloter now going 80 in a 55. "Fine by me."

A couple minutes later, Dean looked over to his side mirror about to change lanes. What Dean didn't do was look back over his shoulder. Dean changed lanes and felt impact in the car. The car began to fishtail and spin in circles."Sonvabitch," Dean muttered trying to get the car back under control. Since it was raining and the Impala didn't have the best tires, they hydroplaned and another car hit them full speed. They slip and flipped and landed on the side. The whole thing was filled with the screams of Sam, Dean, and Bobby. The Impala and tipped onto its side and another car – luckily slower the time – hit them and sent the Impala into a roll that ended on the roof.

Dean sat there dangling from the seat of his car slowly losing consciousness. Dean looked at Sam who was matted with blood and then he looked over at Bobby who was unconscious. Dean looked to find Cas but he couldn't find him. "Sammy?" Dean croaked. Dean then coughed and he sprayed blood in front of him. Sam saw Dean cough blood and knew this wasn't going to end good.

"Dean? Hey Dean, no stay with me! DEAN!" Sam shouted trying to wake his brother up. Sam looked around frantically and saw people gathered around the Impala. Several of them had their phones out and they were calling 911. "Bobby?" Sam twisted around to look at Bobby who was comatose.

Sam heard someone knock on the door. Not the window. There was no more glass for a window. "Hey, calm down, help is on the way," The door knocker said who ended up being a young guy who looked about Sam's age. "Name's Michael."

Sam felt for the seatbelt and undid it. "Shit," Sam muttered realizing what he had just done. Sam fell from his seat into the roof of the car that was covered in glass. Sam went over to Dean but hands stopped him. "No you can't undo their seatbelts." Michael said pulling Sam away from Dean.

"Dean! Bobby!" Sam knew he was forgetting someone. "Cas, where's Cas?" Sam whipped the blood from his forehead but more was only replaced within minutes.

"What does he look like?" Michael asked. Michael began to pull Sam out of the Impala. Careful enough not to hurt him anymore. When Michael pressed his hand against Sam's ribs, intense pain flared up causing Sam to cry out in pain. Michael lifted his hands up and didn't touch him again.

"Brown hair, shorter than me, trench coat," Sam gasped in pain slumping to the ground. He was half in the Impala and half out of it. He felt glass stabbing him but he didn't care. He was slowly losing consciousness. No, he couldn't go to sleep. He was afraid that if he went to asleep, he would never wake up.

"Hey, hey no don't fall asleep. Sam is that right?" Sam nodded closing his eyes. He went more lax then he was before. "Sam stay with me." Michael said. "I can hear the sirens and the blades of a 'copter. Help is on the way."

XxXxXx

Dean woke up feeling hands grabbing him. Not the kind of grabbing he would prefer. "S'mmy?" Dean muttered opening his eyes. Dean looked to see people placing him on a stretcher. He felt rain pelting him and it didn't feel good. "S'mmy? B'bby?" Dean muttered again. He coughed and felt blood come out of his mouth.

"Hey, keep still. Sammy and Bobby are there names?" Dean nodded as he was being wheeled to a helicopter. "They're inside the 'copter."

"Th'y 'kay?" Dean managed to croak out before the helicopter doors were shut. Dean didn't get a response. "Th'y 'kay?" He asked more urgent this time. Dean looked to see Sam next to him and Bobby on his right. "S'mmy?" Dean saw Sam stir and look at him. Dean turned to Bobby. "B'bby?" No response from him.

Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He relaxed and he could hear people shouting something. At first Dean thought it was for Sam but it wasn't. It was for him.

"Dean?" He heard Sam shouting before the blankness enveloped him yet again.


	8. Two favors

Sam groaned. He felt like he had been hit with a car. Sam opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital room that was all white. Everything was white. Why were hospital rooms always white? Sam went to run his hand through his hair but felt bandages wrapped around his head. Sam did a quick look over of himself. His arms were bandaged along with his rib cage. He lifted the blankets and saw that his left knee was in some sort of brace and his legs were bandaged up too. From what he could tell, his serious injuries were his ribs and knee.

Sam was about to get out of his bed when he saw a nurse walk in. "You're awake." Sam just smiled in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by cars," Sam responded as the nurse laughed.

"I can imagine that considering three cars hit you." The nurse looked over things and said she was going to send a doctor in.

Ten minutes later, the doctor came in. He introduced himself as Dr. Ted Nelson. "Now Sam, you have two broken ribs and a bruised knee cap. You have a cut on your forehead that has fourteen stitches. You have numerous cuts all over you." Nelson said going over the extent of Sam's injuries.

Right now, Sam wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Dean and Bobby. "What about my brother?"

"Is Dean your brother?" Sam nodded. "He had surgery three hours ago. He's still out from that."

"What? Why?" Sam tried to knot his browns but the cut on his head kept him from doing that and it only caused pain.

"He had a punctured lung that caused internal bleeding. He's expected to be okay."

Sam took in the information. It was always Dean that had the worst of luck. "What about Bobby?"

"You mean he's not your father?"

"No he's a family friend but he's like a father to my brother and I."

Nelson nodded and sighed. It was never good when doctors sighed. "He's in ICU right now with bleeding to the brain. Right now his chances are 50/50. If he wasn't so old, he would have higher chances."

Sam absorbed this information. "Is he awake?"

Nelson shook his head. "He's comatose right now. When he does wake up, we'll put him into a medicated coma. He needs to be asleep in order to heal."

Sam flexed his jaw. 50/50 that Bobby would live. He couldn't deal with this. Not right now. "Can I see Dean?"

Nelson shook his head. "No I'm sorry."

"Please he's my brother. Dean and Bobby are the only family I have left."

Nelson sighed. "Alright but I'll have a wheel chair brought to you. I don't want you walking on your knee yet."

Nelson left but Sam got out of his bed anyway. Luckily, they gave him pants to wear. Sam couldn't bend his knee but that didn't matter. Sam left to the room and started to wonder around. He stopped when he heard a name Dean. Sam went to that room and walked in. Even after Dean had been hooked up to all those tubes two years ago, this was still hard to bear. Dean had a tube going through his nose and mouth and he had a heart monitor hooked up to him.

A nurse turned around and saw Sam. "I'm sorry but you can't be in here."

"It's alright, he's my brother." The nurse hesitated for a moment. "Dr. Nelson said I could come in here." The nurse nodded and then left. Sam dragged the chair up to Dean's bed and sat down in it. Sam rubbed his rib's that hurt like hell.

Dean's chest was bear except for the bandages across his chest covering up the evidence that he was ever in surgery. Sam let his eyes wonder around his brother's body taking in all the injuries that Dean had. His chest was wrapped up, he had a cast on his left hand, and several bandages over him covering up cuts. Sam shook his head. "Only you Dean. Only you."

"They say Bobby has 50/50 to live. He's comatose right now. He has bleeding from his brain." Sam felt the tears well up in his eyes. He only had Dean and Bobby left that was family. If Bobby died, it would be just Dean. Sam placed his head in hands. "Dean you've gotta pull through. This isn't like the crash two years ago. This is better than that one. This time we didn't have Yellow Eyes hurting you life before. This time we weren't hit by a semi-truck. This time you aren't in a coma. Come on Dean, wake up." Sam muttered in frustration.

Sam looked up when he heard a cough followed by several more coughs and gagging. "Dean? Dean!" Sam pressed the call button for a nurse several times before one came. "He needs help." Sam looked at Dean who, like the crash before, was choking on the medical equipment that was forced down his throat.

The nurse made Sam leave the room. Sam stood in the doorway watching as the nurses worked on Dean. Sam finally turned his back and leaned against the wall beside the door. Sam slid down the wall being careful not to bend his knee. Sam leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sam opened his eyes when he heard an ah-hem. "What happened to the wheel chair?"

Sam shrugged looking at Nelson. "I wanted to see my brother and I came down here fine without one."

Nelson nodded. "Next time you wait for one or you aren't allowed to leave your room."

Sam nodded waiting for Nelson to go into Dean's room. "Aren't you going into Dean's room?"

"No I'm not his doctor." Nelson said.

"Oh, then why are you still standing there?" Sam asked scratching the top of his head.

"I'm waiting for you to get up and see your brother." Nelson said extending a hand to help Sam up.

"Thanks," Sam said accepting the help from Nelson. Sam limped back into Dean's room with Nelson standing in the doorway. Sam pulled the chair back into the same place it was before. Sam stood there for a minutes letting Dean look him over.

"You like a mess Sammy." Dean muttered.

"Same goes with you," Sam chuckled at Dean. "You scared me back there Dean."

"Well, you scared me back there Sam," Dean pointed out refereeing to the crash. Sam shrugged. "Where's Bobby?"

Sam sighed. "He's in ICU."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Nelson walked over to Sam and Dean. "He has bleeding to his brain. He's comatose right now but when he wakes up, we'll put him into a medically induced coma."

Dean shook his head. "I thought I was the one with the bad luck."

"Right now it's Bobby." Sam sat down because his ribs and knee were beginning to hurt.

"He has 50/50 chance of living," Nelson said before he left.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up. He wasn't in the car either." Sam said.

"If he used his angel mojo on himself, why didn't he get the rest of us out?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. Maybe it was a self-conscious thing," Sam offered.

"I don't know." Dean said. "My chest hurts like hell."

"You had surgery."

"On what?"

"You're lung. It was punctured."

"What about you?" Dean asked. Of course Dean was more worried about Sam then himself.

"Two broken ribs, fourteen stitches on my head, bruised knee. Other than that I'm fine." Sam said leaning back in the chair rubbing his chest that hurt.

Dean nodded. "Sammy, what about my baby?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the hospital." Sam said.

"Sam, we can't let anyone get the 'Pala. It has all our weapons in it," Dean muttered so no one walking by would over hear them.

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do. I have a feeling they'll release me in a day or two. You on the other hand will be longer."

"Of course," Dean muttered.

"I'm going to go find my phone." Sam got up and headed to the door. "Hey Dean…"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Stay strong," With that, Sam left to go find his phone.

XxXxXx

"C'mon pick the phone up," Sam muttered into his phone. He found it with the rest of his clothes. His clothes were all bloody and he was going to need new ones soon if he was getting released soon.

"Hello?"

"Cas thank god you answered your phone. Where are you?" Sam sat on his bed.

"I'm at the motel where are you?" Cas asked.

"At Christ Hospital," Sam said. "Why are you at the motel?"

"I don't know. One moment I was in the car and then the next I was at the motel."

"Cas can you come to the hospital. I'm in room 321."

"Yeah I'm here," Sam turned around to see Cas on the other side of the room.

"I see that."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay," Sam said as Cas hung up the phone.

"You look like a mess," Cas said.

"Yeah well if you were in the car, I would say the same thing."

"Where's Dean?"

"Down the hall in room 345," Sam said. "Hey Cas, can you do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Can you find the Impala and move it to the motel?" Sam had turned around and when he turned back around, Cas was gone.

"Okay then." Sam said Nelson walked into the room.

"Sam I would like to keep you over night. If nothing goes wrong, you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Awesome." Sam said. "What about my ribs and knee?"

"Your ribs will take up to nine weeks to heal all the way and the knee will take about six weeks." Nelson said.

"Great," Sam sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nelson left and Cas appeared.

"Did you move the Impala?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you can get it running again." Cas said.

"Dean got it running before when it was totaled by a semi-truck. We'll get it running again." Sam said.

"When did it get totaled by a semi?"

"'Bout two years ago. Dean was in a coma and Dad died to save Dean." Sam said remembering everything from that.

"Oh."

"Hey Cas? I can ask for two more favors?"

"Sure."

"Can you get some clean clothes for me and Dean?"

"Sure."

"One more thing, can you see what you can do about Bobby? Can you work your angel mojo on him?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Sam said but Cas was already gone.


	9. Hospital trouble

**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and/or adding it was a favorite story. It means a lot to me that people actually take the time to read my story. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me wanting to write.

Now, let's read some more :]

XxXxXx

The next morning Sam was released from the hospital. He was told to keep the brace on his knee for the next six weeks. He was given extra wrappings for his ribs but he didn't have to keep them on if it hurt his ribs more. He was also given extra bandages for his forehead. He was suppose to come back in about ten days to have his stitches removed. With all that, Sam left.

Sam had to drive Bobby's car because the Impala was in such bad shape. Luckily, Cas had been smart enough to bring Bobby's car to Sam.

Sam was at the motel and limped to the receptionist. "Um hi, I was wondering if I could extended how long we have the rooms we are renting."

"Yeah, sure," The lady then saw Sam. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Car crash," Sam simply said. It was very true.

"Where are the other guys you were with?"

"My brother is in the hospital and Bobby is in ICU."

"You can stay here for as long as you need to. No charge."

Sam was shocked. "Are you sure? I'm willing to pay."

"I'm sure. It's okay. You're hospital bills are going to be expensive. I would rather you pay for those then a motel room."

"Oh, well thanks." Sam said.

"No problem," the lady smiled. Sam nodded and went up to the room.

XxXxXx

"_You're worthless."_

"_A worthless piece of shit."_

"_You only get your family hurt."_

"_There's nothing you can do."_

"_You only get in Sammy's way."_

"_You should have stayed down here._

"_You abandoned us."_

"_You stooped do our level."_

"_You came off that rack and you tore poor defenseless souls to death."_

"_Welcome home Dean."_

_Dean cried out in pain as all the demons were dancing around him. Every single one of them was torturing him. They were torturing him in different ways. Some of them hurt. Some of them were pointless._

"_Dean, you can't give up now. Sammy wants you to stay strong."_

_Sammy. Sam. He wanted Dean to stay strong and he will. Dean grinded his teeth together and took the beatings the demons were giving him. Dean didn't let a single scream escape past his lips._

XxXxXx

"Dean?" Sam said as he walked into Dean's room. Sam saw that Dean was asleep but he was having nightmares. "Hey Dean. Wake up," Sam aroused his brother from the nightmare filled land.

"Hey S'mmy," Dean yawned.

"Impala is at Bobby's place."

"How is she?"

"Better then when she was hit by the semi."

"That's good. I can rebuild her."

"Yes you can." Sam said. "Did you hear about Bobby?"

"No what happened?"

"He's going to be alright. The bleeding in his brain stopped and the doctors can't figure it out. It's like a miracle."

"Cas."

"Yep."

"Did you tell him to?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I couldn't bear to lose Bobby."

"I'm glad you did. Where is he now?"

"In my old room."

"Do you think you could help me to him?" Dean asked starting to get out of bed. They had taken all the wires off and out of Dean. Right now, he was wire free.

"Sure."

Dean got out of bed and put one arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam gently grabbed Dean's side and Dean grabbed Sam's side. Sam helped Dean to Bobby's room. It hurt both of them to walk like this. Dean because of his surgery and Sam because of his ribs. "What did the doctors say about your hand?"

"Broken thumb and wrist."

"Ouch. I broke my thumb. Remember that?"

"Yeah like three months after the crash. You were fighting that zombie chick."

"Yeah and all you did was dig a hole," Sam said as they walked into Bobby's room. He was awake and he looked pissed.

"I was going to burn the bones of that bitch for you." Dean shot back.

"Where the hell have you been and where's my hat?" Bobby grumbled.

"I've been in a hospital bed like you Bobby," Dean said as Sam helped him into a chair. Sam took the other chair in the room.

"I was released this morning," Sam said.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Injury wise?" Bobby nodded. "Broken ribs, bruised knee cap, fourteen stitches to my head."

"What about you?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Broken thumb and wrist," Dean said lifting up his left hand. "Had a punctured lung but had that repaired through surgery."

"They let you out of your room?"

"Nope. They don't know I'm not in there."

"What about you Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Had bleeding to the brain now it's gone." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What do you guys know that I don't know?"

"Cas." They said at the same time.

"Cas healed me?"

Sam nodded. "I asked him to. All I asked was for him to heal you so you couldn't die. He took that as heal Bobby's brain injury."

"Well I'm going to have to be nicer to that Idjit now aren't I?"

"It would appear so. He did save your life," Dean pointed out.

Bobby nodded and grumbled. "Fine, I'll try to be nicer."

"You could be worse off Bobby." Sam said trying to lift Bobby's spirits.

"Yeah? How?"

"You could be stuck in a wheel chair." Dean said bluntly. Sam looked at his brother like he was crazy. "What? It's true."

"Idjit," Bobby muttered rolling his eyes.

"We need to figure out we are going to do next. I'm the only one who can do anything," Sam said.

"Why don't we do what I originally planned? Relax." Dean said throwing his arms apart to emphasize his point.

"I'm really wishing we would have originally relaxed," Sam said.

"I know you need to relax Sam. I can see the pain on your face even though you are trying to hide it." Bobby said.

"You would be in pain with broken ribs." Sam countered.

"Yes I am in pain with broken ribs." Bobby re-countered.

"Alright you two ladies, stop arguing," Dean said trying to break the fight up. "Did the doctor give you anything for the pain Sammy?"

"No," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Drink whiskey and take pain killers. That's God's creation for pain killers." Dean smiled thinking of the several times they had to use whiskey and pain killers to take the pain away. It just wasn't physical pain. They took it for every kind of pain. Sam would drink a whole bottle of whiskey after Jess died to drown out the pain. Sam didn't get drunk a lot but that was the worst Dean had seen Sam drunk.

"Dean when do you get out of the hospital?" Sam asked changing the topic.

Dean shrugged. "In a day or two I assume. Surgery went fine and I'm up and moving. I haven't coughed up any more blood."

Once again, Sam heard an ah-hem from behind him. Sam looked at Nelson. "Hi Dr. Nelson. I'm not a patient here anymore so don't get mad at me." Sam said showing his wrist that didn't have the hospital arm band on it anymore.

"Oh I'm not mad at you for that," Nelson smiled his eyes going black.

"Ah shit," Bobby grumbled.

Sam stood up and took out the blade Ruby gave them. Sam glanced at the door and saw that it was shut and the blinds were drawn. "What do you want?" Sam moved to he was in front of Dean and Bobby.

"I want you buddy Castiel." Demon Nelson said walking towards Sam. Sam started to back up but ran into Dean's chair.

"He's not here." Sam said trying to figure out what to do.

"Why are you demons here?" Dean asked.

"We're here because a large angelic power summoned us. That's why we are here. We want to know why."

"I thought angels can't summon demons," Bobby said confused.

Demon Nelson snorted. "You thought wrong."

"When did all this start to happen?" Dean asked.

"If enough angels get together and use a large amount of their powers, they can summon demons." Demon Nelson took a step forward and his hand shot out to grab Sam's neck. Sam ducked underneath only to get caught by Nelson's other hand.

"The crash was on purpose wasn't it?" Sam suddenly said.

"Why would you think that Sammy?" Demon Nelson asked.

"You would hope that Cas was in the car with us when we wrecked." Sam put the pieces together.

"That's why Cas is staying away from here," Dean said.

"He came once and I missed him," Demon Nelson grabbed Sam by the throat and kicked his braced knee. Sam cried out in pain. Dean began to stand up but Demon Nelson shoved him back in the chair. "No movement for you Mister. You're still recovering from surgery." Dean tried to pull against the pressure of the force Demon Nelson was using but it wasn't working. It only hurt Dean in the process.

"Dean stop resisting, it'll only open up our puncture wounds again." Demon Nelson smiled.

"Let go of him you son of a bitch," Sam grunted. His eyes were tearing up from the pain of his knee and the fact that Demon Nelson was choking him. Sam began to chant Latin. "_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad orientem Ecce dabit voice Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite visrtutem Deo_."

Demon Nelson began to react to the exorcism. "_Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica adjuramus te cessa deceipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum probinare."_

Demon Nelson began to squeeze Sam's throat making it harder for Sam to breath and speak. Nelson kicked Sam in his knee again causing Sam to cry out in pain again._"Vade, satana, inventor et magister amnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab inidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias liberate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Sam swiped the blade up trying to cut Demon Nelson but he only scratched his cheek._" Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de samctuario suo. __Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri._" Sam managed to gasp out. The demon inside Nelson escaped dropping Sam to the ground. Sam clutched his knee and rolled onto his other side. Dean was sitting in the chair with sweat dripping down his face. Bobby was sitting in his bed thinking how hopeless he was.

"S'mmy? You 'kay?" Dean gasped.

Sam managed to shake his head no. No he was not okay. His knee was on fire and his ribs were too. Damn demons. Why do they always try and ruin your day?

"What's wrong?" Dean managed to kneel on the ground beside Sam who was now sitting up.

"What the hell do you thinks wrong?" Sam grunted. "The freakin' demon kicked my knee and managed to squeeze my broken ribs."

"Well, you don't have to get snippy about it bitch," Dean muttered rolling his eyes.

"Jerk," Sam grumbled back at Dean.

That caused Dean to laugh and Sam joined in only to have pain ripple through his sides. "No more laughing." Sam said getting up and limping to the chair. Dean offered to help him but he only pushed him away. Sam dropped himself into the chair looking at Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Sam sighed. He put the demon killing knife back in his coat. "That's the last time I'm trusting a doctor who's nice to me." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"What do we do about Dr. Demon over there?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Dean said sitting back in the chair.

Nelson opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the room. He had confusion ripple across his face. "How the hell did I get down here?"

"You fell," Bobby said.

Nelson's hand found the cut on his face and pulled his hand away. "What happened?"

"You must have cut yourself when you fell." Dean suggested.

Nelson looked at Sam. "What happened to you? You look out of breath."

"Nothing," Sam said trying to hide the pain he was in.

Nelson shook his head trying to make sense of everything. Nelson got up and looked at Dean. "You shouldn't be out of your bed."

"Yeah well, you aren't my doctor." Dean said.

"Then I'll make sure I get your doctor and tell him to put you back in your room." Nelson threatened.

"Bite me," Dean growled. Nelson shot Dean a look and left.

Sam shook his head. "You and doctors and hospital don't mix do they?"

"Nope," Dean nodding in his own agreement. "I think we should call Cas and tell him not to come here anymore."

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Cas?" Sam was surprised to see Cas standing in the room with them.

"Because my old doctor was possessed by a demon," Sam said.

Cas nodded thinking this through. "He said he wanted you." Bobby said.

"Did he say why?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean said shifting his position so he was more comfortable.

"Hmm maybe I should stay away," Cas said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree with you," Sam said.

Just then, a doctor walked in. Dean groaned. "He didn't," Dean muttered frustrated.

"Didn't what?" Sam muttered back.

"Call in my doctor."

"Dean, what are you doing in here?" The doctor asked.

"Visiting with my brother and family friends," Dean said stating the obvious.

"Okay, did I say you could leave your room?" The doctor asked.

"You don't have to get so snippy and no you didn't," Dean argued back.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Let me help you back to your room," The doctor said.

Dean frowned. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Because you need to stay in your room," The doctor answered.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here. I'm not in pain –" that was an obvious lie and Sam could totally tell. Dean was in a lot of pain. "- and I want to talk to my family here."

"Dean, you have to go back to your room. Besides visiting hours are over," The doctor said looking at Sam.

"Dean go back to your room. I need to get some stuff done anyway," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam growling. "Fine." Dean got up trying his best not to show his doctor pain. Dean left the room with his doctor.

Sam sighed and stood up. "I need to get going. I'm tired and need to sleep. I'll be back in the morning Bobby."

"Okay, take care Sam night," Bobby nodded.

Sam turned around to say good night to Cas but he was already gone. Sam limped very painfully out the door. Sam walked past his brother's room to see him laying in his bed. It was crazy to think how fast time went by today. It was already nine at night. Sam was about to continue down the hallway. He didn't though because he knew something was wrong with Dean.

Sam walked over to Dean and shook his shoulder. "Dean?" Dean rolled over and opened his eyes. He had blood on his forehead from a very recent cut.

"S'mmy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"All the doctor's here are demons," Dean muttered closing his eyes falling back asleep.

"Dean?" Sam shook his brother's shoulder. "Dean?" Dean's eyes fluttered open again.

"Get outta here S'mmy," Dean muttered.

"Huh? What, why?" Sam asked.

"Demons," Dean's head fell to the side and he went lax again.

"Shit," Sam muttered. Sam had to think fast. If Dean was right and all the doctors were demons, Sam couldn't let Dean and Bobby stay here anymore. Sam pulled out his phone and called Cas. "I need you back here. Dean's room."

"I'm here," Cas said.

"I see that," Sam said who was looking at Cas from across the bed.

"I'm going to hang up now," Cas said hanging up his phone. "What do you need?"

Sam looked at his brother who was for some reason, not reacting to anything. "All the doctors are demons."

"That's not good."

"No which means we need to get Bobby and Dean outta here. I'll take Dean to the car and can you zap Bobby back to the motel? And stay with him when you're there."

"Yes," Cas disappeared to Bobby's room.

Sam sat Dean up in his bed. "Dean c'mon, wake up." Sam tried to wake his brother up but it wasn't any help. Sam looked around the room and found a wheel chair. Sam wheeled the wheelchair over to Dean's bed. Sam moved Dean into the chair. "Dean c'mon, wake up."

Dean opened his eyes again. "S'mmy?"

"Dean c'mon, I'm getting you outta here. Stay awake please." Sam wheeled the wheelchair out in the hallway. No one question Sam for some reason. It was almost like no one saw them. Sam stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Just makin' sure you were awake," Sam said as the elevator door opened. Sam pulled Dean into the elevator. They rode the elevator until it stopped at the ground floor. Sam pushed Dean through the front doors. They walked into the parking lot and to Bobby's car.

"That was almost too easy," Sam muttered helping the almost asleep Dean into the car. Sam rolled the wheelchair back to the entrance and came back to the car to find Dean asleep in the passenger side of the car. Sam was about to get into the car when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but he isn't allowed to leave," the nurse said.

Sam turned around to face the nurse. "I'm sorry but I checked him out."

"He isn't allowed to leave," the nurse's eyes turned black and Sam pulled out the knife stabbing her in the stomach.

"Like I said, I checked him out," Sam put the blade back in his pocket but after he wiped the blade clean. Sam got in the car, started it up, and pulled away.


	10. Preparations

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that's been reading it. This is the longest chapter so far. Sorry for the length but I couldn't find a good place to cut off. Hope you like it :]

XxXxXx

"I thought your brother was in the hospital," The reception lady said.

"He was checked out early," Sam replied walking past her so she didn't ask any more questions. Going up the stairs was a lot harder then Sam thought it was going to be. He had to basically carry Dean up the stairs because he was out of it. Sam opened the door to their motel room and saw Bobby sitting in a chair.

"What happened to him?" Bobby asked getting up to help but Sam shook his head no.

Sam lowered Dean onto the bed. "I don't know. I went into his room and he was half knocked out." Sam sat down on his own bed releasing a deep sigh. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Where's Cas? I told him to wait here with you," Sam said looking around.

"I'm right here," Cas stepped out from the shadows. He had a cut on his forehead from what, Sam didn't know.

"Dean said all the doctors were possessed by demons," Sam sat up leaning against the head board.

Cas nodded. "I agree."

"I killed a nurse leaving," Sam lowered his head not looking into anyone else's eyes.

"Why?"

"She was possessed by a demon. I wish I could have saved her but I had no choice," Sam admitted. Getting off the bed, Sam walked to the refrigerator. He took out a beer. "I need a drink." Sam sat back down on the bed. He sighed frustrated thinking he needed his laptop. "Hey Cas can you get me my laptop?" Cas nodded and gave Sam his laptop. "Thanks."

"What are we going to do about him," Bobby said pointing to Dean.

Sam shrugged. "See what happens to him in the morning. He was out of it when I was taking him to the car."

"Why didn't you have Cas zap him here?"

"'Cuz what about your car? I couldn't leave it at the hospital."

"True," Bobby said in agreement.

"Are you going to stay the night in here?" Sam asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "I was going to go back to my room."

"Why don't you stay here? I can sleep on the couch. You can have my bed." Sam said starting to get off the bed.

Bobby shook his head. "All I had was the head injury and a couple scrapes. You sleep in your bed. You look wipped anyway." Sam was about to ask Bobby if he was sure but Bobby introputed Sam. "Sleep in your own damn bed Idjit."

"Bobby, I haven't had my own bed since I was six months old." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You know what I mean," Bobby grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. I am going to bed soon though. I'm tired and sore and in pain." Sam looked at Cas. "And you are not standing there all night."

"I will stand over in the corner." Cas said moving.

Shaking his head, Sam sighed. "No Castiel, you can sit in the corner."

Cas grumbled something and went to sit in the corner. "I didn't think that would actually work." Sam muttered to Bobby.

XxXxXx

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a car," Dean muttered rolling over onto his back. He was still in his hospital clothes. Dean looked around the room to see Sam sacked out on the bed next to him. Bobby was on the couch with one arm hanging off and Cas was...sitting in the corner of the room. "What are you sitting in the corner?"

"Sam didn't want me standing so he told me to sit in the corner." Cas said standing up.

Dean shook his head laughing at Cas. "He didn't mean you to sit in the corner all night. He just didn't want you to stand."

"Oh," Cas said.

Dean looked at Sam. He had a painful expression on his face. He must be in pain then. Well, who wouldn't? Dean knew he was going to be sore for the next several weeks. Well, actually, he was sore twenty four – seven because of all the times he's been thrown around rooms and into headstones from ghosts, spirits, and whatnot. "Cas, why am I here?"

"Demons were possessing all the nurses and doctors. You said so yourself. Don't you remember?" Cas said. "You were the one who told Sam that."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and felt dried blood in them. "No I don't remember. I'm going to take a shower." Dean got off the bed and grunted at the pain. He waved at Cas. "Go back and sit in the corner."

The shower was a lot more painful and frustrating then he would have thought. The water pelted the cuts and stitches he had. Dean had to be careful and not rip out any of the stitches. He had to make sure not to get his cast wet or it would be ruined or something like that. Dean showered and got dressed in his own clothes. It felt good to be back in his jeans and tee-shirts with his button downs above his tee-shirts. Dean got out of the shower to see Cas still sitting in the corner and Sam just waking up.

"Hey Dean, how ya feelin?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Like I was mauled by a car." Dean threw his clothes from the hospital in the trash. "I'm guessing you feel the same way?"

"You could say that," Sam sat up and cracked his back.

Dean winced. "Doesn't that hurt more then it feels good?"

"Actually, no it doesn't." Sam admitted.

Dean sat down on his bed looking at Sam from across him. "You know angel boy over there stayed in the corner all night." Dean nodded his head back at Cas.

"Really? I thought for sure he would have moved."

Cas was about to say something but Sam cut him off. "I know me too." Cas got up and stood leaning against the dresser.

"How did you shower with this thing?" Dean asked lifting his arm to emphasis his cast.

"I know it's frustrating." Sam nodded. "I'm so glad I didn't break any bones that needs a cast."

"You broke your ribs. I would rather have a cast."

Sam laughed. "Tell me how you feel about that in a week."

"You two talk too loud," Bobby grumbled sitting up.

"Yeah then you sleep too quiet." Dean said getting a chuckle out of Sam.

They heard Bobby call them idjits.

"What are you going to do now?" Cas asked.

"First, I'm going to get into my own clothes," Bobby said standing up. "I'll be back in thirty minutes. If I'm not back by then, something's happened to me." With that Bobby left.

XxXxXx

A week had passed since Sam stole Dean and Bobby away from the hospital. Not a lot had happened. They mainly took the week to recuperate and heal. Out of everyone, Sam was actually the one in the worse condition. Dean was close to him. Dean was really hating his cast. It was frustrating and he couldn't do anything. Luckily, he hadn't broken his right hand because he wouldn't be able to shot a gun. Sam was right; he would rather have broken ribs. The cast just got in the way and it was more troubling then it was worth.

Bobby was fine. Apparently Cas had healed more than his head injury. He had healed him entirely. Bobby had no wounds so he was out the most getting information. It wouldn't look very good with two beat up guys to go around looking for information. They would only get more beaten up.

During the week of healing, Bobby and Cas had found some information. The demons were planning to attack the angels on the next full moon. Which was in a little less than a week. They hoped they would be able to fight better by then. The angels knew what was going on and were planning to go into battle with them.

"This is the battle they want me to lead," Cas said one night.

"How do you know?" Bobby asked. Ever since Cas had healed Bobby, he had been a lot nicer to him.

"What other battle is there? Angels and demons in one place. Isn't it obvious?" Cas asked. "I'm suppose to lead you two into battle. This is the only battle happening."

Dean shrugged looking at Sam. "He has a point."

"Maybe if we go to this, the ghosts at the Park will go away. They are here because of all the demonic and angelic presences." Bobby said.

"There's a chance." Cas said thinking. "I'm going to have to lead you two into battle. The prophesy has to go through."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Dean asked.

"It will one way or another. Every prophesy does. Every prophesy will." Cas said.

"Then it looks like we are going into battle later this week doesn't it?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"I guess it does." Sam agreed.

XxXxXx

They decided to call Jo and Ellen for back up. They were both good hunters and they could use the extra back up. Especially considering that Sam and Dean were still healing. Ellen and Jo came down three days after Dean had called them. The first think Ellen did was smack Dean.

"What did I do?" Dean asked in shock. He wouldn't hit Ellen back. He could never hit a girl that didn't pose a threat to him.

"That's exactly it. You didn't do anything." Ellen said furious.

"What was I _suppose _to do?" Dean asked rubbing his cheek where Ellen smacked him.

Ellen glared at Dean. "Call me and tell me you were alive. You died Dean. You went to Hell dammit. Don't you think you could have dropped a call saying you were back?" Ellen spat at Dean.

Dean was about to open his mouth and say something before Jo stepped in. "Mom, he had other things on his mind."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

"Still, it would have been nice. I had to hear from Bobby that you were alive." Ellen glanced at Bobby.

"What's so bad about me?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing besides that I would have liked to hear from Dean himself that he was alive." Ellen remarked.

"Next time I come back from the dead, I'll make sure to tell you." Dean frowned at Ellen. He should have called her but they didn't know if she had been in the Roadhouse when it exploded. Well, they had learned that they were alive after Sam had been resurrected from the dead with the deal Dean made with the demon.

"Next time? Let's hope there isn't a next time Dean," Sam said shaking his head. "Hey Ellen."

"Hey Sam. How ya been?" Ellen asked giving Sam a hug. Sam and Ellen went into a conversation and Dean turned to Jo.

"Still looking good like always," Dean smiled looking over Jo.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You still look beat up like always."

"It isn't my fault I was in a crash," Dean joked.

"Don't joke Dean. I heard what happened. You, Sam, and Bobby almost died." Jo frowned crossing her arms over her chest leaning against the wall. Dean placed his right hand on the wall and let his left arm dangel by his side.

"Sammy no. Me no. Bobby yes," Dean smiled.

"You yes. I heard what happened," Jo shifted so she was still leaning on the wall but farther away from Dean.

Dean moved so he was closer to Jo. "And where did you hear this?"

"You know hunters, we have our ways," Jo smiled.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Dean was doing the frowning this time.

"I will only if you try to stop hooking up with me. If my mom found out if we ever did it, you could be skinned alive, salted, and burned. I would be murdered and then my body would be salted and burned." Jo said with a very serious tone in her voice.

Dean knew she was right. If they ever slept together and Ellen found out, it would be worse then what Jo just suggested. Ten times worse. "For now, I'll stop. I wouldn't count on it for later," Dean smirked.

Jo rolled her eyes and Sam looked at Dean. "Ready?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." Dean walked over to the kitchenette chair and sat down so the back of the chair wasn't against his back. Dean gestured to everyone. "Why don't you all take a seat?"

"I feel like I'm in some sort of meeting," Ellen muttered. She sat down on the bed that was Sam's.

"It's kind of a meeting Ellen," Sam replied standing against the wall.

Jo sat on the ground leaning against Sam's bed right next to her mom. "About what?"

"That's why you are all here. I'm going to tell you what's been going on," Cas appeared behind everyone. He walked up so he was in front of everyone. Cas looked at each person in the eyes. "You have volunteered to go into battle."

"What battle?" Ellen asked wrinkling her brow trying to make sense of what Cas was saying.

"I'll get to that," Cas said. Castiel explained everything. From beginning to end. He explained how he wanted to go the amusement park and how things went south. The killings at the park and what happened to him when he was to see his brothers and sisters. He explained the whole t of body but not really out of body thing that he had going on when he was unconscious. He explained the baseball game and what went on there and then how they went down to Cincinnati but got no questions answered. He explained the car crash and everything at the hospital. He also explained the week that Bobby and Cas went around trying to gather information.

Cas went silent for the first time in forty minutes. Dean didn't know Cas could talk that much. While Cas talked, Dean had gotten beers for everyone and he learned some things he didn't know.

Dean let everyone take everything in before he said anything. "Ellen, Jo, you don't have to go with us. We thought you would like to help us. If you don't want to, we understand."

Ellen looked at Dean. Jo was about to say something but Ellen interrupted her. "You think we would drive three days to come down here and not help you boys? Of course I'll help." Ellen looked down at Jo. "Jo?"

Jo nodded. "I agree with Mom. I'll help."

"You might not make it out alive," Bobby stated.

Ellen nodded. "I know."

"Bobby, we live with that fear every day. The only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible." Jo said looking back at Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "I'm going to have to remember that."

"Do you know how many demons will be there?" Sam asked Cas.

Cas shook his head. "I know the angels are going to send in the eight that found me and gave me my seal. Eight demons will probably be selected to battle off the eight angels."

Sam nodded. "So what would happen if the six of us show up?"

Cas thought for a moment. "The angels wouldn't do anything because I am suppose to lead you two into this battle."

"What about us though?" Jo asked.

Cas shrugged. "You go in with us. The prophesy says I'm suppose to lead the people of Sam and Dean Winchester into battle. You are people of Sam and Dean Winchester." Cas said looking at Ellen, Jo, and Bobby

"Alright then, we walk in with them." Jo nodded.

"Are we going to plan anything?" Ellen asked.

"I wasn't planning on it. Walk in there without a plan. That's what Sam and I do most of the time." Dean said taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah and that gets us almost killed every time." Sam countered from the floor. He had started out leaning against the wall but had gotten tired and sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. He was sitting with his knees spread apart and his elbows on his knees with his beer in his left hand dangling between his legs.

"Yeah but we're still alive." Dean smiled. Sam was going to say something but he let it go.

"Angels can't die right Cas?" Jo asked.

Cas shook his head. "We can. Another angel has to kill us. Other than that, no we cannot be killed."

"Lucky you," Jo huffed.

"It pays to be immortal." Cas replied shifting his position for the first time since they started the meeting.

"So we're just going to go in there and play everything by ear?" Ellen asked trying to make sense of all this.

Dean nodded raising his eye brows. "Yeah that's the plan."

"You idjits are crazy," Bobby muttered.

Sam looked at Bobby. "Bobby, you've gone into cases with us before like that."

"But it wasn't as big as this!" Bobby proclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

Dean got up stretching. His bones cracked as he moved to crack them. "We have three more days before everything happens. Why don't we rest some more and get things together?"

"Fine by me," Ellen said. "Just by looking at you boys I can tell that you need more rest."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Do we really look that beat up?" Sam asked turning his gaze back to Ellen.

Jo laughed. "You guys look like you were mauled by a car."

"Three cars actually Jo," Dean chuckled.

"Oh well, my bad." Jo rolled her eyes acting sarcastic. "It looks like you were mauled by _three _cars."

"It's better than being mauled by a hell hound," Dean said nodding. "That hurts like..."

"Hell?" Cas offered.

"Yeah like hell."

XxXxXx

The next three days were spent getting ready for the full moon on Thursday. They had gotten extra rock salt and bullet casings. They crafted the bullets and went over a general plan of what they wanted to do. They knew that Cas would go first then Sam and Dean then Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. Other than that, they had no idea what they were going to do. During that time, they got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" Sam said answering the phone.

"Hi yes, your brother and friend were at Christ Hospital earlier this week after a car crash. They were both in pretty bad condition." The person on the other end said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked raising one eyebrow.

"They aren't here anymore," The person replied almost robotically.

Sam frowned playing along with the lady. "They aren't?"

"No," Robo-person said. "You wouldn't happen to know where they were would you?"

"No I'm sorry. I'm out of town right now on business. I was checked in at the same hospital because I was in the same crash. I haven't been in town since I checked out." Sam completely lied. But humans lie. It was part of nature.

"What's your name again?"

"Sam Winchester."

Sam heard typing on the other end. "Right Sam…" There was a pause before the robo-person said anything. "You did check out. Are you sure you don't know where they are?"

"Nope sorry," Sam hung up the phone on her. "And I wouldn't tell you if I knew," Sam muttered throwing his phone on his bed which was cluttered with bullet shells and rock salt.

Jo looked up from what she was doing. It was just the two of them in the room. Everyone else had gone out to go and get food. "Who was that?"

"Hospital. They don't know what happened to Dean and Bobby." Sam chuckled. "It's like they vanished."

Jo laughed. "Well Sam, you did steal Bobby and Dean from the hospital. I'm surprised they didn't call earlier."

"I think they did. I was just ignoring the calls," Sam admitted. It was true. He had several missed calls all from that number that had just called him.

Shaking her head, Jo said, "Only you Sam."

They continued to heal and get things together. Sam took off his brace because it was getting in the way. It hurt to bend his knee but whatever. He could deal. He also helped Dean take out his stitches because it had been the amount of time they suggested before they took them out. Dean took out Sam's on his forehead. Sam was left with a very ugly cut on his forehead that had little white holes where the stitches were. Dean has a large 'T' down his chest from his surgery. That had to be by far the largest scar he owned. There was no way he could have one bigger.

Sam's ribs still hurt him like hell along with his knee but it was something he was going to have to deal with. Dean was getting more frustrated with his cast because it was rather difficult for him to put rock salt into the bullets for the guns and to load them. However, the longer Dean worked at it, the better and faster Dean got at it.

Jo, Ellen, and Bobby were a big help. They went out and would get supplies or food for everyone if they needed it. When Sam and Dean needed a break from being confined to the room, they took over the prep work. Both of the Winchester brothers were very happy when they decided to call Ellen and Jo up to help them.

"Tonight everything happens," Cas said appearing before them again.

"We know. We're all ready," Sam said making some last minute packing of the weapons. Sam put his pistol in the band of his pants. Sam handed Dean his own pistol and Dean put his pistol in his pants band too. Ellen and Jo checked their pistols and did the same thing as the brothers. Bobby also followed suit.

Cas nodded. "Let's go then."

Cas was about to zap all of them but Dean held up his hands. "No. We drive."

"This is faster." Cas protested.

Dean nodded. "I agree but I prefer to keep my insides inside." Dean looked at everyone else. "I think everyone else does too."

Cas muttered something but Dean didn't hear him. "How about you boys in my car and Bobby takes Cas?" Ellen offered.

"Fine by me. C'mon Sammy, we get to ride in someone else's car for once," Dean said grabbing a bag. Sam followed Ellen and Jo out the door. Bobby locked the door and they were on their way.


	11. Angels and Demons

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it.

And so we go…

XxXxXx

Everyone was silent on the way to the show down. Everyone was getting mentally ready for what was about to go down. Dean had his head resting against the headrest of the back seat humming Metallica. Sam glanced over at him. "Really? Metallica?"

Dean opened one eye and looked at Sam. "It helps me calm down."

After that, nothing else was said.

XxXxXx

"Are you sure we are all going to make it out of this?" Bobby asked glancing over at Cas who was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the front window.

Cas didn't say anything for a moment and Bobby was about to say something when Cas spoke. "No I'm not sure."

"Then why are we doing this?" Bobby asked getting off the highway.

"Because it was written from the time of Christ that this was going to happen," Cas responded.

Bobby shook his head. "So? Lots of things are written. That doesn't mean they have to go through."

Cas looked at Bobby. "Everything that is written by an Archangel or God must go through. If it doesn't happen tonight, it will happen later."

Bobby nodded not saying anything else.

XxXxXx

"Are you sure this is it Cas?" Dean asked looking around.

Cas nodded. "Everything will happen over there," Cas said pointing to a clump of trees.

They were in a park. There was a play set to their left and a pond to their right. Up ahead was some sort of shelter with a couple grills beside it. Sam turned to Dean. "We haven't been to a park in ages."

Dean nodded. "I know."

XxXxXx

"_Dean push me higher!" A three year old Sam squealed. _

_A seven year old Dean sighed at his younger brother. They had been on the swings for the past fourty-five minutes and Dean had been pushing his brother. He was starting to get tired. His seven year old body could only take so much swing pushing."Sammy, I'm getting tired, let's stop."_

_Sam pouted from the air. "But I want to keep swinging!"_

"_Then learn how to swing yourself," Dean growled at his little brother. When Dean saw the tears start to fall from little Sam's face, Dean felt bad. Dean waited until the swing stopped and pulled Sam off. "Come here Sammy," Dean said with his arms open. The four year old, four foot high, Sam went into his brothers opens arms._

_Dean smiled as his brother hugged him back. "Sorry little Sam."_

_Sam pouted again. "I'm not little!"_

_Dean looked down at his brother smiling. "Yeah you are. Compared to me."_

"_Now compared to Joey. I'm taller than him."Sam smiled pulling back from Dean._

_Dean had never heard of someone named Joey before. "Who's Joey?"_

"_My imaginary friend! Don't you see him? He's right there," Sam said pointing over to the slides. "He's going down the slide right now." Sam raced over to the slide and started to play with Joey, his imaginary friend._

XxXxXx

"Joey," Dean smiled shaking his head.

"Joey?" Jo asked. "Mine name's Jo."

Dean shook his head. "No, it was Sam's imaginary friend when he was four."

Sam glared at Dean. "What? I needed some way of keeping myself busy when Dad was gone. You weren't exactly the biggest help Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Dude, I was seven."

Ellen shook her head. "Enough talk boys. Let's get ready."

XxXxXx

They appeared all at once. All the demons. They appeared in the woods and then the angels appeared moments after them. Dean saw Cas scan their faces and nod. It was time. Dean took a deep breath and walked foreword with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo following. Sam was at his side and Cas in front.

"Castiel, you are here," An angel said with brown shaggy hair.

"Nathaniel, you know I can't ignore what has been written," Cas answered back looking from each of his brothers and sisters.

"Well, if you tight wad angels are down greeting each other, let's get down to business," A demon sneered.

"Oh Agiel, knock it off," Another growled talking to the one who had just spoken.

Agiel rolled his eyes. "Bune, you know why we are here."

"I swear Agiel, you're the tight wad here," A female demon growled at Agiel.

"Alright alright, we get it. Let's get down to business," Dean shouted at the demons.

Agiel glared at Dean. "You want to know why we are here don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Dean said looking at Agiel. "I mean, it's not like you are going around and killing people and summoning ghosts or anything."

"We're not," Another demon said.

"Zepar is right. We are not the ones summoning the ghosts," A female demon said.

"Crone, what do you mean?" Nicholas asked. He had his hands in his pockets of his khaki pants.

The female demon named Crone looked at Nicholas. "We are not summoning the ghosts."

"Then what is?" Ariel asked.

"Brother, you told me that you were the reason the demons and ghosts were here," Cas said looking at his brothers and sisters.

Caitlin nodded. "We are the reason."

"See demons, they are the reason," Bobby said. Bobby was suddenly thrown against a tree and slumped to the ground not moving.

"Now Gusion, what was that for?" Another demon asked the one who shoved Bobby into a tree.

"Marax, you know why. I don't like that son of a bitch," Gusion growled.

A shot was heard and then a scream. Sam's eyes went wide and looked around. "You shot him!" A demon named Legion shouted at Dean.

"Yeah well you hurt Bobby," Dean growled at Legion who was holding Gusion.

"Get the hell off me. I'm fine," Gusion growled shoving Legion. Gusion walked up to Dean and was inches from his face. "Are you sure you want to start something you can't finish?"

"Start? It already has started," Dean growled back.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Sam. "Dean," Sam said giving off a warning.

Dean ignored him. "Dean, this is not a wise decision," Erik said to Dean trying to get through to him.

"Dean," Ellen and Jo said in allusion.

Dean glared at Gusion and backed away. "This is not over," Dean spat at the demon.

"Alright, now that that is over," Anthony said. "Let's get down to business again. Humans, be quite. You only make things worse."

Dean glared at Anthony. He saw Jo go to Bobby from the corner of his eye. "Why are you angels here?" Agiel asked.

"We are here because it has been written that a battle will take place here today." Timothy said looking over everyone.

"And you do whatever is written?" Marax asked.

Ann nodded. "Because we are loyal to our Father."

Anzu snorted. "If you were not loyal, you could have some fun every once in a while."

"Because we are not bastards like you," Caitlin growled back.

"That's it," Dean said. "I can see that this is one big family feud thing going on. We came here because Cas wanted to us to take him to an amusement park. We're leaving." Dean turned around. "Ellen, Sam, let's go." Dean said walking towards Bobby.

"You aren't going anywhere Dean-o," Dean was a deer in headlights. He wanted to move but he was frozen in fear No. It couldn't be.

Dean slowly turned around with his breath hitched. "Alistair."

"The one and only," Alistair walked up to Dean. Sam tried to stop him but was only pushed back into a tree in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Dean cleared his mind, face, and thought of emotion. He wasn't going to let Alistair get to him.

Alistair turned to the demons while placing his arm around Dean. "Don't you remember those demons Dean? You should. I mean, you were with them for forty years."

Dean's face went pale as he remembered. Those were all the demons from when he was in hell. From when he was being tortured to when he started doing the torturing. Dean remembered. Every detail. "Yes," Dean growled. He shifted his position ever so slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean."

The next moment, Dean was on the ground. He was pinned to the ground by three demons. Zepar, Gusion, and Legion.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam," Dean warned his little brother. Dean saw Sam and Marax begin to fight. He saw Crone creeping over to Ellen and Jo. They soon began to fight like Sam. Dean then saw Nathaniel, Ann, Timothy, and Erik begin to fight Anzu. Anzu was strong. Very strong. The rest of the angels were fighting Agiel who was equally as strong, if not stronger.

"Now Dean, with everyone else occupied, let's start, why don't we?"

XxXxXx

Punch. Duck. Kick. Grunt. Down. Roundhouse. Punch. Duck. Grunt. Down. Roundhouse.

It was continues. Every motion and move was the same. No matter how Sam countered back, Marax used the same moves. Sam gasped as he was punched in the chest because of his ribs. Sam held his chest as the pain erupted.

The bruised knee was also causing Sam problems. His left leg was weaker than his other and couldn't support the weight the same. Marax learned his early on and kicked Sam in the knee causing him to collapse because his knee gave out on him.

Marax held a knife to Sam's throat smiling.

XxXxXx

"Jo, down!" Ellen shouted as she threw her strongest punch at Crone. Crone grunted as she felt pain erupted in her nose.

Crone felt another kick to the small of her back. "You sonvabitch," Crone growled at Jo and Ellen.

Crone turned on her heel directing a kick at Jo. Jo took the kick to her kidneys. She went down in a cry of pain.

"_Sonvabitch! _That was my daughter!" Ellen growled at Crone. Crone just shrugged. Ellen went to attack Crone.


	12. Castiel's Power

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for everyone who has read this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. This, my fellow readers, is the last chapter. Thanks so much for the story alerts, favorite author, author alerts, and reviews. It means a lot to me and wants to me to keep on writing.

Now, let's get started with the final chapter of this adventure...

XxXxXx

Cas looked around at everyone. Alistair was torturing Dean. Sam had a knife to his throat. Jo was on the ground clutching her side in pain. Ellen was fighting the demon. Bobby was still out for the number. The angels fighting Agiel and Anuz. They were losing. Losing badly.

"No," Cas muttered watching all his friends begin to lose. Cas shook his head back and forth. "No."

Cas pulled off his trench coat and undid his tie. He dropped both of them to the ground and took off his button down shirt. Cas was walking shirtless over to Dean and Guison hissed at Cas. Cas kicked him in the side of the head and found some blood on the ground that he assumed was Dean's. He smeared it on his chest over the symbol etched into his skin.

Cas took fifteen steps back from Dean and began to mutter the Latin incantation that had been seared into his brain by the angels in the clearing. "_Invoco fratres Angelorum in Coelis et oriri mihi virtutem ut auxilium conqour mali. Amen_," Cas muttered.

All the angels stopped. Every single one of them. It was like when you hit the pause button in a movie. Just like that. But everyone else around them was still moving. Just as the demons began to wonder what was going on, all the angels began to glow blue one by one. Cas' head shot back so he was looking up into the sky and he felt overwhelmed with power.

Cas closed his eyes and straightened his poster. He was standing straight with his hands at his side in fists. Cas looked around to find his brothers and sisters. None of them were in the clearing. It was like they all vanished in thin air.

"_Castiel, use our powers to save the people of Sam and Dean Winchester," _Nathaniel said inside Cas' head. To Cas, it was normal for him to have voices inside his head. That's how get received the majority of his orders.

Turning to Sam and Marax, Cas walked towards them.

"Cas?" Sam choked out.

"It's alright Sam," Cas said with the voice of all the angels at once.

Cas outstretched his hand and placed it on Marax's forehead. Marax began to scream and he soon collapsed to the ground. Cas stretched his hand out to Sam.

"_Do not touch him brother. You will only hurt him," _Caitlin warned.

Cas withdrew his hand and looked at Sam saying with eight voices at once, "I'm going to save Dean." Cas turned his back to Sam and looked over his shoulder. "He needs you Sam Winchester."

Sam nodded standing up. He winced at the pain in his knee.

Cas walked over to Alistair and the other demons. He placed a hand on Guison and Zepar. They both screamed and collapsed to the ground. Cas laid his eyes on Dean whose face was matted in sweat and pain. His jaw was clenched so tight that Cas was afraid it was going to break on any moment. Tearing his eyes from Dean, Cas placed his hand on Legion and he soon collapsed.

"Let him go Alistair. You time with him is over," Cas said going to place his hand on Alistair's face.

Alistair, who was holding a knife, looked at Cas. Cas put on his I'm-a-bad-ass face. Alistair chuckled. "Castiel, where did come by these powers? I might have to borrow them."

"You are the opposite of me. You cannot have them," Cas and the angels said at once.

Alistair stood up and Sam went down to help his brother. "Oh Castiel, don't you get it? We're the same."

Wrinkling his brow and cocking his head to the side, Cas looked at Alistair. "No we are not. You are a demon."

"_He is a demon. He is not like us," _Timothy responded.

Alistair turned his knife over in his hand. "Castiel, my Father is a fallen angels. So what does that make me?"

"A fallen angel."

Alistair nodded. "Yes correct. So I am like you. We are both angels. One of us is just the bad guys. Unfortunately, we both think we are the good guys."

Cas walked forward and out stretched his hands. "If I am a good guy, then I must get rid of the bad guys."

"Not so fast Castiel. I'll leave on my own." With that, Alistair was gone.

Cas turned away from Sam and Dean trying to make sense of what Alistair had said. The angels inside his head were trying to tell him to think nothing of what Alistair had told him. Cas shook his head and went over to Ellen and Jo who were both now laying on the ground in pain. Cas sneaked up behind Crone and placed both his hands on her face. Crone shrieked and collapsed to the ground like the rest of the demons.

"Cas?" Ellen asked looking up at him. She began to reach her hand out to him for help.

Cas stepped back warning Ellen. "Do not touch me. I will only hurt you."

Cas turned around and saw two more demons. Agiel and Anzu. Cas walked over to them and placed his hand on Agiel's face. He shrieked like the others and fell to the ground. Cas was about to do the same to Anzu when he felt a sharp piercing pain in his side. Cas turned around and saw Anzu looking at him. "That is my brother," Anzu growled.

"_Castiel, he cannot kill you. Remember that. Send him back to Hell," _Erik encouraged Cas. Cas nodded and reached his hand out.

Anzu fell to the ground after a high pitched shriek.

XxXxXx

"Dean," Sam said looking down at his brother who was obviously in fear and pain. "Dean, listen to me. He's gone. Alistair isn't here anymore. Calm down Dean."

Sam could see the frantic and panicked look in Dean's eyes. It was obvious he was terrified. Sam knew Dean still had nightmares about what went on Downstairs because Sam had (and still does) woken up on numerous occasions with Dean screaming in his sleep.

"S'mmy," Dean muttered he closed his eyes but only saw the terrors. Dean felt Sam hold him in his arms. Dean buried his face in Sam's chest like a four-year-old did to his mom when he was scared.

"Dean, it's okay."

"No it's not Sam." Dean said pulling away from Sam and sitting in front of him. "You don't understand. No matter what I do, I cannot get the images and pain out of my head."

Sam looked at his older brother. It hurt Sam to see Dean like this. So broken and hurt. Sam reached forward and pulled Dean into a hug. "C'mon, Dean, let's go back to the motel and have a couple beers."

XxXxXx

They were all back in the motel. Cas was on a bed comatose. After the angels left him, he fell to the ground unconscious. Bobby was awake now and bitter that he pissed everything. Jo and Ellen were fine besides a couple bruises. Sam had a cut on his neck and his knee and ribs were starting to kill again.

Dean was the worst of everyone. He was silent and wouldn't talk. He was bloody and bruised from what Alistair did to him. Sam wanted to look over what injuries he had but Dean wouldn't let Sam touch him. Every time Sam suggested it, Dean crept back until his was against a wall.

Giving everyone a beer, Sam sat down in a kitchen chair. "I'm not sure what this whole thing was about."

Ellen drank about half of hers before responding. "Neither am I. I sounded like a big family feud to me."

"Maybe it was." Jo offered.

"It could be. I heard Alistair tell Mr. Comatose over there that demons were angels. They were just fallen." Sam took a drink of his own beer before continuing. "Maybe it was something for the angels to realize that demons and angels weren't so different from each other."

"Different?" A snort came from the corner of the room where Dean was standing. It was the first time he had spoken since the clearing at the park. "Demons torture Sammy. Angels don't do that."

"True but humans torture too Dean." Bobby responded looking hard at Dean.

Dean nodded. "Yes but we don't torture to the extent demons do. Trust me Bobby."

"Whatever," Bobby muttered taking a drink of his beer.

They heard a moan from the bed. "Cas?" Jo asked looking at the angel.

"That was a...experience," Cas muttered sitting up rubbing his head.

Everyone chuckled at that. "Cas how did you become that powerful?"

"I summoned the angels. They went inside of me and I could use a power to send demons back to Hell."

"You dirty angel, you had eight people inside you," Dean chuckled. Sam smiled knowing that his brother was going to be alright.

Everyone relaxed and fell silent for a little while. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked looking up at Dean.

"Remind me, next time you want to do something fun, make sure you slap me." Dean said with all seriousness. Regardless of the seriousness, everyone laughed.


End file.
